Search (A Time to Love 2)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Big John and Don Sebastian intensify their search for the stolen herd and Mercedes. Manolito presses to be part of the effort. Meantime, Buck and Blue race to get Penny and Mercedes back to the Chaparral while being pursued by the Comancheros.
1. From Victoria's Journal

Search (A Time to Love 2)

DJ Dubois

February 2020

Notes Part 1: This story takes place immediately after "Rescue." It is the second installment in the "A Time to Love" series.

Notes Part 2: The High Chaparral and its characters belong to NBC.

Prologue [Arizona Territory, 1870s]

_Donna Victoria Montoya Cannon writes…_

_Papa's games continue to cause us grief. Sanchez and his Comancheros steal more animals from us. John, Sam and some of the ranch hands search alongside the Vaqueros for them and Mercedes. We have no idea where she or those banditos are. Meantime Pedro, Joe and another ranch hand watch the High Chaparral. Buck and Blue would hopefully buy the ammunition in Trail's End and return quickly._

_Still, given the history with Trail's End, I worry. The last thing we need is for that Johnny Keough to find Blue again. Nor do we need Buck gambling our money away in the saloon. _

_Pobre Manolito. He glares out the window, over Papa's walls and into the desert beyond. He paces like a caged animal. If Papa hadn't put a guard on the door, he would've gone looking for Mercedes. He will not admit it but his ribs and head wound are best served with rest. Still, trying telling him that. I remember how I was when John and Blue needed help. I defied Vaquero, Mano and the others to assist in the search for them. Can I really fault Mano for wanting to do the same now?_

_And then, there is Papa himself. I am glad he might *finally* understand the pain his schemes cause everyone. He worries about Mercedes of course. Still, I have to wonder how much of that is for her herself? How much of it is for the other Dons' response to his lack of oversight? How will Don Ricardo react to his daughter's abduction? Still, Papa cannot help himself. Now we can hope this situation will all work out for the best. _

_¡Ay! What a mess!_


	2. Victoria's Pondering

Chapter 1 [_Rancho Montoya_—Two Hours After Lopez's Departure]

Victoria sipped on her tea. She rubbed her forehead. Every muscle tensed. _Strain _jumbled her thoughts. She gazed toward the desert.

John, Sam and the _Vaqueros _had left for another search. They'd worked with Sebastian to focus on certain areas. Rather than circling about fruitlessly, they'd winnow away the potential hiding places where horses, cattle and hostages could be contained.

_Those butchers won't care if she's hurt. She's little more than a prize to them! _She shuddered at the thought of being in Sanchez's grasp. She didn't want to think about what Mercedes was going through. She shook her head. Her mouth found the cup's lip yet again before taking another sip.

"Victoria, why are you out here? The sun will burn you!" Sebastian lectured.

"I am fine, Papa." She didn't even turn toward him. "I hope John and the others will find something."

_Indignation _twisted her mouth into a frown.

"Patience. They will," he advised. _Repentance _stung at his ego. He did want to deal with Mercedes' father over the current situation. "I send Fernando to Monterrey."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. That tidbit goaded her to face him. "Papa, _Don Ricardo_ and _Donna Lupe_ are outside of Mexico City."

"But their son, Miguel, is a priest in Monterrey. He will come." He sighed. "A good intervention, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes. _Realization _exposed her father's purpose. "You mean as a peacemaker between you and his father! Papa!"

He rolled his eyes. "¡_Hija Mia! _Certainly, you would not think so little of me? Certain matters have to be handled carefully." His tone reflected the strain in trying to convince Mano and her over the previous day of his intentions.

She shook her head. "Even when the consequences stare you in the face, you still play your games, Papa!" She stormed off toward the _hacienda_. In her wake, _Anger _carried a pointed Spanish rant.

"Has the whole world gone mad?" Sebastian threw his hands up. He followed her hoping to reason with her once and for all….

[Manolito's Chamber]

Manolito ambled about the chamber. The bandages around his torso restricted his breathing. His movements irritated his side. _Pain _still jabbed at his forehead. Still _Worry _diminished all of that. He ignored the advice to stay in bed. Instead, he watched the servants' rotation on the door. He plotted on how to slip from the chamber to the corral.

_Desperation_ prodded him to do his own search.

_Three days! John searches! Sam and others look! I can't help? ¿Por que no? Mercedes needs me! I don't care what happens! I need to find her! _He held his side. Finally, he sat down on the side of the bed.

Then the door to his prison opened. Victoria came in with a glass in her hand.

"Ah, Victoria! I saw you talking with Papa. Has there been news?" he inquired.

She frowned. "_Nada _about the search. I am sorry. Maria just squeezed the lemons for this lemonade." She set the glass on the table.

"_Gracias." _The tart and sweet contrasting liquid eased _Thirst's _arid hold on his mouth and throat. "Still you were quite angry with Papa out there," he observed. "¿_Que pasa ahora?"_

She sighed. "Papa can't stop manipulating." She glanced over her shoulder. Then she closed the door.

"And this surprises you, Victoria?" he retorted. _Sarcasm _colored his tone. "Now what is he up to?" _Anger _blazed in his eyes. "WHAT IS HE DOING NOW?"

She put her hands up. "_Manolo_, please! I am just as angry as you are. Do you think this is easy for me? I do not want John hurt by those _Comancheros_. Mercedes should not have to endure such indignities nor should you." She frowned. "Papa has sent for her brother."

"Miguel?" He stared at her. Then he grimaced. "Truly Papa has said this?"

"_Si._" She searched his face for a reason behind the outrage. "I do not enjoy pulling Father Miguel from his duties but…."

He coughed. "My Sister, his parents disowned him when he became a priest! And Papa thinks Miguel can help with Don Ricardo?" He looked toward the ceiling. "Will Papa never cease?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I," she affirmed. She rubbed her forehead. "As if Don Ricardo would not be outraged enough?"

"Once more, our father's jokes get of hand. He should be searching for Mercedes or reaching out to the other _banditos _for Sanchez's location. Instead, he plays more games! Does he not understand? He endangers our _familia!_ John is your future! Mercedes is mine! I know you do not believe I can think like this but…."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mano, I see your purpose. I know you two have cared for one another since we were children. We will get her back. John will come back unharmed. Then, we will all speak on these things. I am as worried as you. Surely, Don Ricardo will understand that you are not to blame. _Señora Lopez_ will tell of your efforts I am sure. All we can do is have faith."

"Have faith." He sighed and looked to the ceiling. _I have to have her back!_

Prayers were about all they had at that point….


	3. A Drink and Direction

Chapter 2 [Ten Miles Away]

John surveyed the rocky landscape. He'd led his search party over more miles than he'd care to admit. His eyes squinted through _Sol's _intense light and heat.

That patch of rock and dirt amidst the towering peaks availed him nothing. The trail from the river wound back down into the foothills. Then it disappeared.

_You can't just move a big herd and disappear like that! _He frowned. _Mano would be able to find the trail if anyone could! _He glanced back over his shoulder toward _Rancho Montoya _knowing full well that his brother-in-law paced the sick room like a caged animal. _Maybe those ribs will healed enough soon to ride. _He saw Sam riding back with several of the _vaqueros. _"Anything?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Cannon." He pointed to the east. "We found an old campsite two miles that way. Tracks lead toward the northeast. Think they crossed the border again?"

"Possibly." John took a draught from his canteen. "You look like you could use a drink." He offered it to his foreman.

"Thanks, Boss." Sam took a swig from the canteen and handed it back. "That was mighty welcome. On that campsite, the ashes can't ne more than a few days old." He glanced at the sky. "It hasn't rained in a week."

"If that's right, it would fit in within the time that those _Comancheros _came through." John waved to get the _vaqueros' _attention. "Get 'em moving, Sam."

"We're heading back toward that camp, _Hombres!" _Sam urged his horse down the trail leading the others toward that camp.

[Half an Hour Later]

John inspected what did seem to be the _Comancheros' _former campsite. He noted the grass chewed down to the ground in the ravine. Bits of ash still danced in the air from the stoned circle. Cattle bones and other remains lay buried thirty yards from the camp's center. Hoofprints carpeted the entire clearing. "They were here all right." He turned to the _vaqueros. _"Which ravines or canyons could hold a herd?"

The _vaqueros _looked to each other. Then Rafael responded, "_Señor, _there is _La Cañon de la Serpiente_. It is closest place about fifteen miles from here."

John glanced at the sky. It was still early in the day. Still they did need to make it back to the _rancho _by dark. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I think we can do fifteen miles, Mr. Cannon. It'd be a couple of hours of hard riding," Sam assessed.

"Might as well then. Rafael, Sam, let's go!" John directed. He allowed Rafael to take the lead. Then Sam and he followed in the middle of the pack. _We'd best find something before Mano goes stir crazy! _

_Hope _drove them onward for better results….


	4. Comancheros Plot

Chapter 3 [Horsehead Ravine—Fifteen Miles South of Trail's End]

Sanchez glanced up at the sky. He shook his head at _Sol's _unrelenting heat and its effect on the water in that place. His handkerchief soaked up the sweat from his forehead.

_Misfortune _took its toll. The exploding gunpowder had depleted their supplies and weapons. He'd mourned their three deceased colleagues. A few horses and cattle had wandered away from the main herd. And then there was Mercedes….

_She would've been a worthy woman. I could've had money, title and be like those Dons! At least she died in the explosion and didn't burn to death. _He winced. _What a waste! _He gulped down several healthy swigs from his bottle.

_Tequila _numbed _Loss' _emptiness in his chest. He mourned _Opportunity's _slipping through his fingers. At that point, it didn't hurt so badly.

_Reality_, in the form of two shots from the lookout posts, snapped him back to his senses.

"Now what?" he growled. He jumped to his feet and stared down into the ravine.

Jsvier pushed his horse up the trail. He practically leaned on the animal's neck to hustle more. Seeing Sanchez, he veered left. His horse's hooves splashed through the watering hole and up to the leader. "¡_Jefe!"_

"_¿Sanchez, que pasa? _You ride like one possessed." Sanchez wondered. "You should be watching Trail's End. The cattle will be driving through there soon. No?"

Javier gulped from his own canteen. He nodded. "_Si. _But I saw the _Gringos _from High Chaparral! They were in Trail's End. They get more bullets and rifles. They are bringing them in a wagon toward Tucson."

Sanchez narrowed his eyes. He knew he didn't have enough men to get into a gunfight with the Cannons and their ranch hands. He only had seven men that he could count on in that place. At least three would have to stay behind to deal with the stolen herd. "We need it. Still they outnumber us."

"There is only two Cannons and _La Barbera _from the town with the wagon," Javier added.

Sanchez nodded. Those odds assured him of a better outcome. He knew that such a heist would lift his _Comancheros' _spirits. He'd replenish the supplies. "Francisco! Enrique! Diego! Stay here and watch the animals! Everyone else, mount up!" He stooped by the water's edge. His canteen's open mouth bubbled just under the surface drinking its fill. Then he capped it. He noted Javier and two other _Comancheros _waiting on their horses for him. He smiled while mounting his own steed. _"¡Vamanos!"_

He set their course toward the Tucson trail and the Chaparral's crew once again.

_Risk _and _Reward _could motivate in such ways…..


	5. Buck Uneasy

Chapter 4 [Fifteen Miles Down the Tucson Trail from Trail's End]

The Cannons' supply caravan rolled at a fair pace up the trail. Buck kept the horses moving at a good clip. Mercedes slept on the borrowed mattress and under a sheet to protect her from _Sol's _heat. Blue and Penny followed on their own horses. Occasionally, Blue would ride ahead to get a look at the terrain before circling back.

Buck sighed. _Paranoia _ate at him. His eyes skittered constantly over the desert landscape. His ears remained tuned to any little sound from the dirt, creosote and cacti around them. _Silence _threatened to smother him. His free hand drifted toward his holster every so often. _It's too blasted quiet! I told Blue Boy to be quiet. Dang it! I know there's nothin' we can see. I just know we was being watched in that gorge! _

"Buck?"

Mercedes' voice jarred him from _Reverie's _distraction. He anchored himself with the feeling of leather under his hands. He turned his head to see her pull the sheet from her face. "How you doing back there?"

Mercedes nodded forcing _Reassurance's _visage onto her face for his benefit. She'd learned to follow _Strength's _and _Resolution's _respective examples. She endeavored to be a proper young woman in most regards. Still _Rebellion's _goading did lead to her throwing that particular rein from time to time. Even if she felt (and perhaps revealed) _Fear's _influence, she wouldn't back down. She knew Buck needed all of the help she could manage. She moved her arm slightly. "Not so much pain. Just…¿_Como se dice?_...stiff?"

Buck grinned. "That's good! Yeah, that's how you say it. Still you don't push that shoulder. Okay?"

She squinted at him. "Are we followed?" She bit her lip.

"Nah. Not at the moment no," he replied even if he felt the complete opposite.

She sighed. "You and Manolito are alike. You both lie to comfort those around you. _Gracias. _I wish we could travel faster."

"We could. I just don't want to jar your shoulder. Believe me. I don't want to deal with Manolito if you're hurt worse than you are now," he explained.

She shook her head. "To be with him sooner, I would endure anything. Besides I do not wish to be out here after dark."

"I'll plumb agree with you there." Buck did the math in his head. Fifteen miles of relatively flat desert lay between them and Tucson. They could spend an hour there, buy a couple more boxes of bullets and maybe get some lunch. He'd stick his head in the saloons to see if he could recruit any of his friends to ride escort for an afternoon's pay. Then they could make a beeline for the Chaparral. Perhaps they could even make the compound before dark if he pushed it. "Between the Apaches and those _banditos_, I don't want any part of that either, Ma 'am."

"_Mi Padre…_he put money in Wells Fargo Bank in my name. I can give you some if it helps," she offered.

His eyes brightened. "Heck yeah it would! You'll get paid back. I'll make sure of that."

"We are _familia_ now, Buck. _Manolo _and I are not married. Still we are promised. Victoria, he and you have been good to me. I should help _ahora_." Mercedes declared.

Those words warmed his heart. _Jealousy _made him wish for a woman such as that. "Don't matter if you aren't married official like yet, Mercedes. I sure consider you family too. Now you do me a big favor and lie back down. I want you rested for that trip into town. Got me?"

She rolled her eyes. _"Si. Entiendo." _She eased herself back onto the mattress and pulled the sheet back over her head.

He chuckled to himself. _Those two are going to be a pair. I thought she was a choir girl. She sure ain't that! _He tipped his hat. Then he glanced back toward the two riders following the wagon. "How's it looking back there, Blue Boy?"

"Still quiet, Uncle Buck. Want me to do another ride ahead?" Blue offered.

"Yeah. You do that." Buck eyed the path ahead. "Just be careful. You see anything, you fire those shots. Got me?"

"I got you." Blue spurred his horse on. With a last look toward Penny, he rode ahead of the wagon and down the trail road. He didn't understand why his uncle was so on edge. He hadn't seen or heard anything. Still, he wasn't in the mood to argue with Buck either. He focused instead on the scouting.

"Is he going to be okay?" Penny asked.

"Heck yeah. Blue knows what to do if there's trouble," Buck assured her. He turned toward her. "How're you doing back there?"

"I'm good, Mr. Cannon. Just watching like you asked us to do," Penny replied. _Hesitation _and _Respect _juxtaposed in her eyes. She took care not to overly push Lucinda.

"Good girl. Maybe we'll get to Tucson by noon. We can hope." He slapped at the reins to hurry them all up a bit more. "Hey, Mercedes?"

Mercedes pulled the sheet back again. "¿_Si?_"

"I want to go a mite faster. I don't want to hurt you though. You let me know if it gets too rough back there," he told her.

"I am fine. I can deal with some discomfort to get back to your brother's _rancho_," she assured him.

"Thanks for that. I do appreciate it." Buck urged the horses onward trying to cut the distance between Tucson and themselves all the more. He wished for his brother's presence not to mention the rest of the boys. He hated feeling outgunned.

The Chaparral and its walls looked all the better with each passing minute…..


	6. Sparks Fly

Chapter 5 [Tucson—Noon]

_Activity _bustled through the town. Metallic impacts rang out from the blacksmiths' forges. Wagons came and went from the two liveries. Music tantalized ears from passing saloons. Shoppers and their goods emerged from the general stores. The telegraph's clicking pitter-pattered from Western Union's space.

Penny stared at the scene unfolding around them. Granted, Trail's End boomed around certain holidays and other times of the year. Still she hadn't seen anything on Tucson's scale. "Gosh, Blue!"

"Lots going on around here." Blue grinned. "Welcome to Tucson!" He put his hands out to encompass the entire view.

"You can say that again, Blue Boy." Buck looked at Penny. "It's bigger but it's a town like any other. Remember that."

"Got it. Thanks," Penny agreed.

Mercedes managed to sit up with a little effort. "Where is the bank?"

"Right down the street by the General Store. We're parking right by there." Buck pointed toward their destination. A couple of minutes later, he turned the wagon into an empty place by the hitching post. "Here's our stop." He jumped down and tied the horses' reins. "Make sure those horses are tied down good, Blue Boy. Don't want 'em wanderin' off."

Blue nodded. "You want to see anything, Penny? I can show you where the barber shop is if you want."

Penny shrugged. _Disappointment _dragged her mouth into a frown. "Sure, Blue."

"Hey. What's going on? I didn't mean to upset you, Penny. What did I say?" Blue wondered. He saw his uncle shaking his head. "Uncle Buck, what?"

"Blue Boy, some things don't need showing right now. Let your Daddy decide if she needs that. Meantime support her." Buck motioned to her.

"I didn't mean it _that way_!" Blue protested. He shook his head. "Course I want her around!" He turned back to Penny. "Look. I want you out at Chaparral with us, Penny. I didn't mean it like that."

Penny hugged him. "Thanks. I just want you as close as we can be."

"Always," Blue agreed returning the embrace.

"_Bueno_," Mercedes chimed in. She slid herself the foot or so across the back of the wagon.

"Glad you're paying attention, Blue. Meantime, Mercedes, I got this." Buck opened the wagon's rear end. He held his hand out. "Allow me. Just go slow."

Mercedes eased herself to the ground. She stood with some effort. "_Gracias. _I am all right. I can walk." She headed with efforted steps toward the building in question. She made her way up the stairs.

"You're doing real good there. Hang on." Buck opened the door for her. "We'll be right out, Blue Boy." He followed Mercedes into the bank.

"Is it always like this?" Penny wondered.

Blue nodded. "Yeah there's always something going on. When it gets real hot, folks do more early. But yeah, it's never quiet. We get in here every once in a while."

"Thirty-five miles is a long way," Penny surmised. Once again, she looked around. She knew she could make a life in Tucson for herself. Still, she didn't want to be so far.

Blue sighed. "Yeah it is." He squeezed her hands. "I didn't just want you here to have a great barber, Penny. I want you." He gazed into her eyes. _Warmth _buoyed his heart.

_Assurance _sped up her heartbeat. "And I want you. Your Pa knows that. Sorry but I have to…." Her lips pressed against his. Then she released the kiss. "That's how much, Blue Cannon."

Blue stumbled back. _Awe _dazed him. He didn't know where exactly he was going.

"Blue! Look…!" Penny tried to warn him. She tried to grab onto his arm.

Before she could, he tripped on the water trough and literally made a big splash.

"…out." She grimaced.

He sat up in the trough. He let the water drip off. He sucked in a deep breath. "What? I…" He shook his head.

"You tripped and fell in. Gosh, Blue! Are you all right?" Penny worried. She pulled him to his feet.

"Uh yeah sure." He rubbed his forehead. "That sure was something else!"

She blushed. "Sure glad you liked it." She rubbed his shoulder. "I like being with you."

"Yeah. I sure got that." His eyes twinkled into hers. Then he shook the water out of his hat.

"Least you're cooled off after that ride." She smirked at him. Then she saw Buck assisting Mercedes down the bank's stairs. "Wonder how they made out?"

"Let's see." Blue took her hand and walked over to the others. "Hey! How'd it go?"

"I was able to take some money. Now I can help," Mercedes told them.

"You're already helping," Buck corrected her. He looked over the two teenagers in front of them. "Glad you pay attention once in a while, Blue Boy. Still I gotta ask, what in blazes happened to you? You're soaked!"

"Uh yeah. Uncle Buck, I…." Blue bowed his head. _Crimson _streaked his cheeks.

"I kissed him, Mr. Cannon. Kind of had a point to make." Penny shrugged.

Buck guffawed. "He had it coming. Wish I could've seen that."

"Uncle Buck…." Blue shook his head.

"_El Sol _will dry you." Mercedes put her hand in front of her mouth. She couldn't help the giggle that came from her mouth. "_Perdona mi, Blue."_

"It's all right. Least everything going great." Blue looked toward Penny again. "We still need to get those bullets from the store. Right?"

"Yeah. We do. I can get those bullets for us though. Don't want you dripping all over the stuff. Willoughby won't like it," Buck informed him. Then he saw a lumbering dark-haired cowboy walking down the street. "Hey! Lookie there! That's who I thought of! Give me a minute! Help Mercedes into the wagon. Will you?"

"Sure!" Blue let the tailgate down. "Ready?"

Mercedes climbed up quickly. That effort strained her still healing shoulder. She frowned while sliding toward the mattress. "_Bueno. Gracias _for the bed, Penny._"_

"You're welcome, Miss Mercedes. Glad it's helping." Penny turned toward where Buck and his friend were talking. "Blue, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Bart. He'll really help us," Blue assured them both.

"That he will, Blue Boy! That he will!" Buck marched over with Bart. "Bart, you already know Blue. These ladies be Penny Fox, a family friend, and Mercedes. She's Manolito's _fiancée_."

Bart digested that notion for a couple of heartbeats. He knew Manolito caroused the boardwalk. Often ladies swooned at his advances. Still, the fact that a single woman had conquered Manolito's heart gave him pause. "Miss Mercedes, it is a pleasure. Manolito sure is a great friend. Congratulations!"

"_Gracias, Señor Bart. _I am Mercedes Vega de la Granada. Please call me Mercedes." She offered him her hand.

Instead of kissing the back of it, Bart shook it. "Just call me Bart. Sure is great to meet a noble lady and all that, Miss Mercedes!"

Mercedes nodded. Even if the gesture wasn't returned as she had expected it to be, _Instinct _recognized Bart's acceptance of her. "I am noble but please call me Mercedes, Bart. I am glad to meet one of Manolito's friends."

Bart noticed her shoulder. "What happened to you?" He turned to Buck.

"She had trouble between Mexico and here, Bart. Another time. We're taking it real easy with her." Buck glanced at Blue. "Just keep those eyes peeled. We don't need trouble." Getting a nod from Blue, he turned and went into Willoughby's. He took two boxes of shotgun shells.

"Hey, Buck! Good morning!" Willoughby set some paperwork down on the counter. "Need some shells?"

"Yeah. We've got _Comancheros _taking stock. Glad you got these in. We just came back from Trail's End," Buck informed him.

"I heard there were stock disappearing from the ranches. Tell John I'm sorry to hear that," Willoughby expressed. "Those just came in. Anything else I can get for you?"

"We're good with these bullets. Thanks." Buck handed him five dollars.

Willoughby counted the money and pocketed it. "We're good. Manolito's down in Mexico with _Don Sebastian_. He and his lady ran into those _Comancheros. _We…"

"Buck! Buck Cannon! What are you saying?' Perlita stormed up to them. "Is Manolito all right?"

Buck strained to keep a straight face. Especially with Mercedes outside, Perlita presented a challenge to deal with. He knew that "The Fairest Flower in Tucson" had several different connections with different men around the town. Her previous _fiancé, _Carlos, had caused issues by stealing John's wagon, goods and a turkey. Despite everything however, Perlita aspired to higher status. She'd pressed Manolito for gifts. She pointedly insisted on Victoria's dresses and hats in that regard. She held deep feelings for Manolito. Sure, she fought with him. He'd make the rounds with other women, married and single. Still they seemed to drift back to each other. "Oh yeah. Mano's great. You know him. He can't stay out of trouble. He's just helping at the _rancho._ No big deal."

She narrowed her eyes. "There's something else. You told him about Manolito's woman. He is mine! _¡MI MANOLITO! ¿Entendes me?_" She threw her hands in the air.

Buck sucked in a deep breath. _Manolito…. _He frowned. _Frustration _reddened his face. "You need to talk to Manolito, Perlita."

"Talk about what?" she demanded. "His father did something! He and his sister hate me! Manolito would never accept a forced marriage! I won't believe it!" Tears streaked her cheeks. _"¡DIGAME!"_

Around the trio, other customers tried to ignore the argument. Some focused on the shelves and goods.

Others simply put things back and departed in short order.

Buck shrugged. "It wasn't forced." He pursed his lips.

"¡_Idiota! _I do not believe you! Whoever she is, she will deal with me!" Perlita stormed out of the store. She wouldn't even give Blue or the others a look. _"__¡Encontraré a esa perra!"_

Mercedes frowned. She'd heard from her father and Don Sebastian about Manolito's wandering eye. She knew that his mother's death had left a void that he sought to fill with female companionship. He'd rebelled against Sebastian and _Responsibility's _burden with such women. She forced herself to sit up.

"Miss Mercedes, don't….! I wouldn't!" Blue tried to intercede.

"Blue, what? Who is she?" Penny looked to him, Mercedes and then the hustling Perlits.

"She thinks herself better than me?" She slowly stood. _Anxiety _shook her resolve. She trembled.

Buck rushed out. "Mercedes, that ain't a good idea! You really don't…."

"I DON'T CARE!" Mercedes yelled. Tears streaked her face as well. "How does Victoria deal with that? How?"

"Blue Boy, get ready. Penny, you got food left?" Buck put the boxes in the wagon.

"There some in the bag, Mr. Cannon. I can manage some sandwiches,"

"She can't talk about Mercedes like that, Buck! It ain't her fault!" Bart argued.

"Bart, you ain't helping. We've got _Comancheros _to deal with! Come on! NOW!" Buck climbed up onto the wagon's seat. "Mercedes, _por fah-vor._"

Mercedes stewed. She sat down on the mattress. Her side ached. "I will talk to Manolito about her, Buck."

"That's smart, Mercedes." Buck turned to face her. "Arguing in the road here ain't going any good. There'll be another time. I'm real sorry about this."

"I know, Buck. _Vamanos por favor_," Mercedes requested.

"Going." Buck urged the horses onward.

Blue exhaled. _Relief _flooded through him at not being between Perlita and Mercedes over Mano.

Penny peered over her shoulder toward where Perlita had gone. She still wondered what was going on.

Mercedes glared in that direction. Perhaps she hurt from the effort. Maybe Buck wouldn't let her confront Perlita at that point. Still, once they dealt with this situation, Perlita would be out of the picture.

Tucson wasn't as fun as it initially had seemed…..


	7. Father Miguel Arrives

Chapter 6 [_Rancho Montoya_1[A/N: We're about to meet one of my original characters.] 

Fernando's horse galloped quickly up the road. His hooves barely seemed to touch the ground. His strides had devoured the round trip between Monterrey and there in only two days' time. Now in sight of the dual lions flanking the dusty path, _Exhaustion _weighed down on his limbs.

"Only a little farther, _Amigo,_" Fernando assured him. He looked back over his shoulder.

As quickly as the spotted black and white stallion had traversed the distance, a russet counterpart closed the distance between them. As with the other, he huffed drawing in air. He bore a tall man in a dark brown priest's robes.

Fernando nodded. _Respect _gleamed in his eye for the priest's horsemanship. Given how many years the latter had served in the eastern city, _Doubt _over his companion's ability to keep up had plagued him on the trip to Monterrey. _Relief _over being proven wrong lightened his mood. "We're almost there, _Padre._"

"_Si." _The other man ran his hands through the thinning dark hair. He recalled the twin lions on the path from his childhood trips there. _Memoria _recalled his retreats to the _Rancho's _library. "It has lost none of its splendor, Fernando. _Don Sebastian _maintains it well."

Fernando motioned up the path. "¡_Vamanos!" _He spurred his horse between the lions and around the bend. He signaled to the sentries to allow their passage. He led his companion toward the now opening iron gates. Only in the courtyard's central point in front of the _hacienda _did he stop.

The priest pulled up beside him. He took in every aspect of the courtyard. His eyes alighted on the terrace and its still blooming rose arbor. "I see _La Donna's _roses still hold their beauty."

"_Si." _Fernando took off his hat and bowed his head. "_Perdona mi, Padre. _You might not mention her in front of _Don Sebastian_."

"I would not cause him pain, Brother. Thank you for your reminder." The priest rubbed his horse's flank. _"Gracias, Caoba. _It has been a while since we took such a ride." He took the reins. "Is the stable still in the same place?"

"_Si. _We shall see to your horse. You should get settled," Fernando motioned toward the stable boys. "HEY! ¡_AHORA!_"

"Miguel?" Victoria grinned. She hurried out of the _hacienda _and down the stone stairs. "It's so good to see you! I hope your trip went well."

Miguel dismounted. He smiled for her benefit. "I am well, Victoria. Serving others and the Lord is enriching work. You are still here?"

"I am here much as you. My husband and his ranch hands assist the _vaqueros _in searching for Mercedes and our stolen livestock. Still, before we see Papa, I wish to welcome you here." She embraced him. "I trust a sisterly embrace is permitted?"

"_Si. Gracias." _Miguel nodded. _Serenity _maintained the calm across his face. "You were always kind to me, Victoria. I appreciate that."

"_De nada. _You wanted to study and reflect. Such are good things. You serve now." She smoothed his robes. "The robes do you justice."

"_Dignity _and _Humility _remind me of my place." Miguel considered her. "I wish your father had sent for me, Victoria. I would've wanted to oversee your vows. Still I wish you nothing but happiness. I wish to meet your husband."

"John and I would both like that very much. More than likely, he'll be joining us for dinner," she assured him.

"Ah. _Perdona mi. _I forget myself. How is Manolito?" he changed the subject.

"There is nothing to forgive. He fell from his horse after being shot. The bullet grazed him. He hurt his ribs. He recovers in his room. Still, he wants to be out there looking for your sister," she explained.

"As long as he's not trying to pull her out of that tree, _muy bien._ So, it is true then? They are engaged?" he concurred.

"_Si." _She shook her head. "I cannot believe it though. It's like Mano has changed overnight. _Purpose _has found him."

"The Lord works as He will, Victoria. My sister swore to travel the entire world until she found a man to love. I cautioned her to work within both worlds. She can have that bond and yet find it with someone acceptable to Mama and Papa." He shrugged. "God brought her here. Then he brought Manolito. You forget how close they were when we were _niños. _They were close then. It seems that spark has rekindled itself. I will play my part to insure their happiness. Speaking of Mercedes, is there any news?"

"I am sorry. Papa might know more. Come! I will guide you to him." She led him down the hall and toward the chamber in question.

As they walked, Sebastian's and Manolito's voices echoed off of the walls. Their timbre increased. The words bit and stung into one another more and more.

_Embarrassment _reddened her face. "I am sorry. Let me deal with this. OH!" She threw her hands up. Then she slipped into the room.

Miguel bowed his head. A quiet prayer whispered past his lips. His hands grasped his Bible hoping for a father-son truce…..

[Ten Minutes Earlier—Sebastian's Office]

Manolito crept quietly down the passage between the front entryway and the _hacienda's _main part. He'd tired of lying in that bed. Frankly, he needed to be searching for Mercedes. He didn't need nursemaiding or worse, Victoria's harping.

Thanks to the doctor, nobody stopped him from leaving the room or walking down the stairs.

Thanks to Sebastian, however, servants watched the door for any sign of him. Victoria talked with someone around the corner from his line of sight.

_Papa, you can't keep me prisoner forever. _Manolito shook his head. He reached his father's door and knocked.

"_¿Si? _Enter!" Sebastian called. He stared as Manolito entered the chamber. "Why are you not in bed? Certainly, you do not think you're going out?"

Manolito rolled his eyes. "First, Papa, the doctor said I could walk around the _hacienda. _Did he not? But I will not stop there. I do not care!"

"No. I suppose you do not care about permanent injury." Sebastian shook his head. "Manolito, think! You should be resting! We have people searching for her!"

"_Her _as you put it, has a name, Papa. _Mercedes _is to be your daughter-in-law. I thought you approved!" Manolito fired back.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What is this nonsense? OF COURSE I APPROVE! DID I NOT SAY SO EARLIER? _¡Ay!_" He rubbed his forehead. "If I'd had known, I would've arranged for her to marry you YEARS AGO! No. You worry about _Don Ricardo_, my Son. He may not approve. Did I not scold you about your life and way of living? Now it might cost you. This is on you, Mano!"

"On _me?_" Manolito laughed; _Sarcasm _echoing off of each note. _Incredulity _infuriated him further. "Have we forgotten _who _allowed Sanchez and his _Comancheros _free rein across his lands? Maybe we know who likes to play games? As for the marriage, _si, _you could have arranged that last year. I would've taken it! Instead you engaged in a land grab with the Santiagos. Instead of Mercedes, I would've dealt with Anita!" He frowned and shuddered. "Enough said of that, _Papa!_" _Rage _shook him.

Sebastian turned his back on Manolito. "I need a drink." He stalked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled a brandy bottle from it.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Manolito hissed. He heard the door open. Then he saw Victoria watching them. "Victoria, this is between Papa and me."

Her eyes narrowed. Her mouth twisted into a tight frown. The steam practically escaped from her ears. "And the entire house! We can hear you both clearly down the hall!"

"Victoria, _por favor!_" Sebastian begged. "Your brother has drained my patience. Is there any news?"

She ground her teeth. "We have another guest!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "Miguel has arrived from Monterrey. I trust you can behave in front of a priest?" She turned and pushed the door open. "Forgive them, Miguel."

"They both care, Victoria. There is nothing to forgive." Miguel stepped into the chamber. He surveyed the familiar place from his past. To the boy, _Intimidation _blew it up all of proportion. His father and the host discussed key matters. He'd simply sat in the corner wishing himself in _la biblioteca. _

A glance around often found his sister and the now-grown Manolito already gone….

Sebastian set the glass down. Miguel's entrance served _Distraction's _purpose to a tee. "¡_Miguel, bienvendios al Rancho Montoya! _It has been far too long!"

"_Gracias, Don Sebastian. Buenas tardes," _Miguel replied evenly. "Manolito, _buenas tardes. _Forgive me. Fernando told me of our misfortunes. I came as fast as Caoba could travel._"_

"We are so glad to have you here! Manolito, do you wish to say something?" Sebastian continued.

"Hmm? Oh, I am sorry, Papa. I was waiting for you to say your peace." Manolito smirked. _Sarcasm _stabbed at the elder. "Miguel, once more, it is good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I am sure you did everything you could, Mano. Besides, do you think what has happened is an accident? No." Miguel shook his head. "I said this to Victoria. Have faith and let Him work through us all. Mercedes has always cared for you. _Por favor. _Do not hurt her. Care for her in that way."

Manolito raised an eyebrow. He glanced over toward her. _Insight _led to _Respect's _nod. "Amen, Miguel. You have my word. I would not hurt her." He extended his hand. A grin spread across his face. "Is it as _hermano_, _amigo _or _padre_?"

"I am all three. _Somos familia._" Miguel sighed. "Still the rebel."

"Says the one who defied his father to take holy orders," Manolito cracked. _Mischievousness _glinted in his eye. The smirk spread still further across his face.

"You never change." Miguel chuckled. For a brief heartbeat, _Friendship's _warmth combined with _Priest's _discipline.

"Tell me about it," Sebastian muttered off to the side. He gulped deeply from the brandy glass.

"You two! Honestly!" she snapped.

"As I've said, Victoria, it is who they are. In a way, it is a welcome harbinger of the good times past and to come. This is but a test. We just have to have faith," Miguel assessed.

"I told Manolito as much," she noted.

"And we'll remind your parents," Sebastian added.

Miguel nodded. He bowed his head and muttered a prayer. "All things in their time, Don Sebastian. I will pray for their patience and understanding."

The Montoyas nodded.

_Help _would be taken in any way….


	8. Pursuit on the Doorstep

Chapter 7 [Mid-Afternoon—Trail West of Tucson, A Couple of Miles from the High Chaparral]

After leaving Tucson, _Silence _and _Solitude _threatened to smother the wagon and its entourage. Only a few birds soared through the blue skies overhead. Not an animal loped into sight. No breath of air rustled hair. Nor could there be any relief from the heat be felt.

Mercedes brooded on the mattress. _Indignance _over Perlita's tirade still stung. Juxtaposed with that, however, _Shame _ate at her over her reaction. _Mama would scold me. I would deserve it. Still should I have to stand for that? What does Mano see in her? _She sighed. A stray tear creased her cheek.

"Want a drink?" Buck offered her the canteen. "You sure look like you need one."

"_Gracias, Buck." _She drank a few mouthfuls from the canteen. The water quenched her dry throat. She handed it back to him. "I am sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He squinted at her; his hand taking the canteen back to the front seat.

"I allowed that woman to anger me. I know I shouldn't have," she admitted.

He shrugged. "You're human. I told her to talk to Mano. Instead, she carries on and rants in the street. Hey, I talked with Mr. Willoughby in the store about Mano and you. Perlita overheard me. So, if anything, my big mouth started it."

"You are happy for Mano and me. I do not blame you for speaking about us. I just wish that…_mujer_…would not have…." Mercedes disagreed.

He snorted. "That'll be the day. You gotta remember that Perlita's used to bein' the big hen in that coop. She thinks Mano's hers. Victoria can't stand her. Maybe you might ask her? I don't get it."

She smiled. "I think you understand _muy bien. _I will talk with Victoria."

He blushed. "Just tryin' to be a good friend, Ma 'am." He tipped his hat.

Penny rode up to Buck. "Mr. Cannon, are we getting close?"

Buck took note of the buttes and rock formations in the distance. "Sure are. See those over there? We're a good couple of miles from Chaparral. Just keep your eyes peeled. Them _Comancheros _could still be out here." He motioned to Bart. "Hey, Bart! Ride on back! Check the road!"

"Sure thing, Buck. Be back. Keep an eye back here, Blue." Bart rode off in the direction from where they'd just come.

Buck slid the rifle closer to himself. "Penny! Blue Boy, you ready?" He pointed to her. "You said you've got your Daddy's pistol. Right?"

"Yes, Sir." Penny took the pistol from her waistband. She checked the bullets. Then she closed the chamber. "Where are they?"

"Uncle Buck?" Blue glanced around at their surroundings.

"Nothin' yet, Blue Boy. I got me one of those feelings. Just watch! Mercedes, hang in there!" Buck slapped the reins on the horses. "YAH! YAH!"

Mercedes grimaced. The increased jostling stabbed through her shoulder. _Fear _chilled her. "Do not let them take me!" Her face paled.

"That's the idea!" Buck grunted. He urged the horses still faster.

"Come on!" Blue told Penny. He hurried his own horse up.

The horse lengths snapped by one after another. The wagon's wheels turned faster…ever faster. He banked the convoy around a sharp bend. "Almost there!"

Two shots echoed from a distance back.

"Dang it! BLUE BOY, GET READY!" Buck drew his pistol. He held it in one hand. The reins, the other hand, held taut.

Several familiar saguaros flashed by.

The fence and welcome carved wooden sign could now be seen on the horizon.

Bart's horse galloped up the trail. The hooves barely touched the ground.

"BUCK! THEM BOYS ARE THERE!" Bart strained another peek back over his shoulder.

Behind them, four horses sped into view.

Buck winced. He had to get them into the compound. _Can't believe they're that bold! _"Mercedes, down! Cover yourself! We ain't lettin' them see you! Got it!" The click of a gun hammer being set echoed to his ears. "Where'd you get that?"

"From _estos puercos!" _Mercedes held a pistol of her own. "_Estoy listo."_

Buck had to grin. "Missy, you're just full of surprises. Ain't ya? Blue Boy, fire a couple more shots in the air. Let's get our boys out here!"

"_¡Conducir! ¡No hables!" _Mercedes barked at him.

"Yes. Ma 'am!" Buck picked up the pace and pressed on toward their sanctuary.

Blue pointed his pistol straight up. He fired two shots. "That should do it!"

"Mr. Cannon, they're getting closer!" Penny yelled.

"Just ride! We ain't stopping!" Buck just urging the horses on for everything they were worth.

The sanctuary was so close. They wouldn't be stopped now…..


	9. Standoff

Chapter 8 [Twenty Minutes Earlier—A Mile and a Half Behind the Wagon]

Sanchez pulled up the reins on his horse. _Frustration _stewed in his gut. _Pursuit _proved a tiring task. Still he needed the wagon and supplies. He'd deal with the two Cannons easily enough. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

_Time _ticked away. He knew they were on Chaparral land. The _rancho _itself was perhaps five miles from his current position. He glared back at Javier. "You said they were in Tucson! _¡Idiota!_"

"_Jefe, _they were! We can still catch them!" Javier reminded him. He got down off of his horse. He squatted by the trail. His eye could make out the wagon's tracks. "These tracks are fresh!"

"_Si. _You should hope they are! We have to take them before they reach the _rancho_. We do not have enough men to get into a gun battle. _Vamanos!_" Sanchez spurred his horse down the trail.

Javier frowned. He mounted his own horse and rushed after the others. _This is suicide! _He fell back about ten lengths behind the others. When the Cannons and their wagon still was back in Tucson, he'd liked this plan. Perhaps even ten miles back, he'd favored it. Still, as Sanchez himself had just pointed out, _Risk _increasingly outweighed _Reward _as they drew closer to the High Chaparral. _Loyalty_, however, tugged him into that pursuit course.

"Javier, MOVE!" Sanchez bellowed back at him. He urged the others onward. Then his eyes spied something coming toward them. ¿_Que pasa ahora?_"

Bart came into distant view. He saw the _Comancheros _bearing down on him. "DAMMIT! Buck, you just had to say that!" He fired several shots into the air to alert the others. He shook his head. Being outgunned four to one wasn't his idea of great odds. Besides, with the others not far ahead and the High Chaparral a few miles away, there was no value to such a suicide charge. He wheeled about and slapped at his horse with the reins. "YAH! MOVE!"

The distant echoing gunshot motivated his horse on its own. The animal ran at full speed back up the trail disappearing from the _Comancheros' _line of sight despite their own pace.

Sanchez spat. _Surprise_ and its advantage had just evaporated like so much water in the arid air. He muttered a few choice curses. He rode on still harder to make up ground.

Barely a minute later, the wagon and accompanying riders came into view. Bart was yelling something to the driver. One of the other riders fired two more rounds in the air.

Sanchez curled his lip. The first warning shots had been far enough away from the ranch so as not to be heard by the sentries. Those last ones within sight of the compound would bring the other hands. He knew John wouldn't leave his ranch and the remaining stock unguarded. As much as he wanted to teach the Cannons a lesson, he shouldn't risk his men or himself in a pointless standoff.

Three riders sped through the opening in the fence. They rode hard toward the fleeing supply wagon. Their guns fired back down the trail toward the _Comancheros._

Sanchez shook his head. _Distance _shortened. By now, he and the others were tantalizingly close to their prize. At fifty yards, he made out the younger Cannon, Blue, and some girl on the two horses alongside the wagon. He squeezed off two more shots just missing his targets.

Penny squinted along the barrel's sights. _Anxiety _pressed her heart to skip and beat harder and harder. "Blue!"

"Just take a breath and fire! Trust yourself!" Blue could be heard to say to her.

She nodded. She ground her teeth. Her finger pulled the trigger and released the shot.

Blue fired at the same time toward the pursuers.

_Fortune _favored the couple's efforts. One of Sanchez's companions slumped from a chest wound. He gasped his last within a few heartbeats.

"RODRIGUEZ! NO!" Sanchez exclaimed. Then the other shot struck him in the shoulder. _Karma_, it seemed, had found him. _Irony _registered its claim on him as well. He frowned.

"¡_JEFE!" _the other _Comanchero _squeezed off two more shots at the caravan.

Penny grimaced as the shot just missed wide. She trembled. _Nerves _shook her up.

Reno rode to their side. He sized up the _Comanchero _beside Sanchez and shot him in the arm. "PUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"I'D DO IT, AMIGO!" Blue bellowed. His own gun trained on the two _Comancheros. _

"You will not take me, _Gringos! _I would rather die!" Sanchez hissed. He raised his gun one more time.

Then another shot rang out.

Sanchez winced. Another red stain blossomed across his forearm to match the one over his shoulder. He dropped his gun. "Javier, go! Tell the others!"

Javier nodded. He turned and urged his horse onward disappearing out of range before another shot could be fired.

Penny trembled. "Gosh! I…I did it. I…"

"You sure did, Miss. Nice shooting! Now get back to the wagon!" Reno complimented. "Careful, Blue!"

"Yeah. I know!" Blue kept his gun trained on the two wounded _Comancheros. _"We need them to show us where our stock is."

"You got 'em, Blue?" Bart wondered as he rode up.

"Penny and we did. But yeah, we got 'em." Blue watched Sanchez still. "She back by the wagon?"

"Yeah." Bart clapped Blue on the back. "Now let's get these two back to the ranch. Buck's pretty ticked off for some reason."

Blue rolled his eyes. Sometimes it just didn't pay to do the right thing…..


	10. Blue Gets Lectured

Chapter 9

Buck leaned against the fence. His eyes squinted down the trail for any sign of Blue, Reno or Bart. _Worry _ate at him. _Frustration _over his nephew's rashness burned. _Why does he have to be so hard headed? _He ground his teeth. He held his rifle ready just in case.

One of these days, Blue was going to get himself hurt or worse.

"_Señor Buck, _they are okay?" Pedro approached with care. He could see _Tension_ in his friend's posture not to mention the frown and _Disapproval's _glint in the latter's eyes.

"We can hope, Pedro. Everything unloaded?" Buck replied evenly; his eyes never leaving the desert.

"_Si. _Joe and that girl from Trail's End…they help get the other woman inside. At least now we have bullets to shoot with," Pedro informed him.

"Yeah. Let's hope we don't do anything stupid in the process." Buck stood up straight. His eyebrow arched.

"Look! Riders!" Pedro rushed back about four steps. He fired a few rounds in the air.

Joe hustled out of the house. "What's going on?" As with Buck, he had his own rifle in hand.

"Let's hope Blue and the others didn't get themselves taken," Buck groused. He watched as five riders came into view.

Sanchez and another _Comanchero _leaned on their horses. Rope bound their hands.

Behind them, Blue, Bart and Reno herded the two prisoners toward the Chaparral. They trained their weapons on the latter and pressed them toward the ranch. They maintained a measured pace along the remaining trail and into the compound itself.

Buck stomped over. He grabbed the reins from Sanchez. "Well lookie here. Been a while since we've had a polecat at Chaparral. Keep him and his _amigo _covered, Pedro. We'll get 'em down. Then they'll _love _to show us where the stock is."

Sanchez coughed. "Rot, _Puerco_!" He spat at the ground right in front of Buck.

"Your loss." He trained his pistol on Sanchez. "That bullet really suits you. You want it out? You'll talk." He pulled the _Comanchero _leader off of the horse. "Get 'im in the barn. Make sure they're both secure."

Pedro nodded. He watched Sanchez stagger to his feet. "The barn. _Ahora._" He motioned with his pistol and led the former leader away.

"Joe, Bart, keep an eye on that one. Meantime, Blue, we're gonna have a little talk." Buck turned toward his nephew.

"Uncle Buck, don't start. You told us to protect the wagon. We did!" Blue argued.

"Yeah. I told you to protect the wagon not to rush off after them yahoos! What about Penny? Did you ever think of her?" Buck pointed out. He exhaled sharply.

"She did real good! She got 'em both! You should've seen her!" Blue countered.

"She got off two lucky shots, Blue Boy! She's a real bundle of nerves right now. Yeah I'm proud of 'er. Still you care about her? Then you watch over her! Good thing those shots brought Joe, Reno and Pedro out. They don't show up and you're way outgunned. You got him today. One day you ain't gonna be so lucky. I don't want to see that. And I definitely don't want to deal with Victoria or Big John over that! Now go on." Buck pointed toward the house. Then he hustled toward the barn.

_We had it all under control. Dumb! _Blue kicked at the dirt under his boots. He didn't understand. He'd been careful. He did tell Penny to get back by the wagon before she could get hurt. He marched back into the house.

Penny looked up from where she tended to Mercedes. "Blue! You're okay!" She rushed over to him. "Gosh! I was worried!"

He shrugged. "We had to get those _Comancheros _secured. Hey we're here. We'll have to keep watch on them. We'll find out where our stock is. Everything gets back to normal around here. Just wait."

She nodded. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Blue. Your uncle was so steamed." She bowed her head.

"Not you too! Penny…" Blue threw his hands up in the air. _Consternation _reddened his face.

"Blue, please listen! Okay?" She grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her. "Your uncle's acting like that and I'm scared. You're really rash. Why do you have to rush into danger? You don't have anything to prove to me. I've waited so long for someone like you. Gosh! I can't tell you how long I've waited! You know how scared I was watching you go up against Johnny Keough? Or just now out there? Please be more careful!"

"Penny, it had to be done."

"Darn it, Blue! We love you! OKAY?" Penny hugged him tightly. Tears streaked his cheeks. "You don't have to be a hero! Not by yourself!"

"If I don't do it, then who…?" Blue started to ask before letting the question die in his throat. He ran his hands through her hair. _Discomfort _caused him to squirm.

She'd just said _love _not _like_.

He stopped cold in his tracks. "You're serious?"

"Am I? What is with men? ARGH!" She slapped herself in the forehead. "Both Pa and you! Yes! Yes I'm serious! I ain't some little girl! And you aren't some kid! Please! Just pick your fights! You don't go rushing off! That's twice I've had to deal with a mess! Just think. Need help? Ask!" she lectured.

Blue frowned. He knew he wasn't going to win that particular argument. Still, he felt the need to prove himself to Big John and the others. "How are the others going to know I'm ready then?"

"Ready for what? Blue, you're more of a man than you know! Why do you think I'm here? I'm here because I know you're a man. You're caring and sensitive! You work hard and know how to treat me. That's what matters! Your Pa and Uncle would tell you the same thing. Please! Don't be a fool. I want you around for a long time! All right?" Penny continued on.

Buck stood in the doorway. He didn't feel the need to say a word. He simply listened. He watched. _Admiration _warmed his heart. _Tell him. Tell that boy to smarten up. Sure 'nough. _His eyes shifted to Mercedes.

The young noblewoman nodded in turn. Much like Buck, she'd contented herself to observe. Her mind pondering the meat of her upcoming conversation with Manolito. She sipped on a glass of water. _Manolo, are you all so rash? Then again, I am as well. _She shook her head. It was easy to judge others.

_Self-Awareness _proved a harsher master in its own right however….

"Blue, you are not the only one." Mercedes piped up. "I wanted love. I rushed out on a grand adventure."

"Huh?" Blue turned. "This is about running into _Comancheros._ You having second thoughts?"

"Blue Boy, just shut up," Buck hissed. "Let the lady talk."

Blue sighed. _Frustration _stewed within him now.

Mercedes frowned. She composed herself. "_¡NUNCA! ¡Amo mi Manolo!" _She shook her head. She dabbed her face with the kerchief. "I did not accept my father's escort. That's how those _banditos _abducted me! Manolito and I did not think! We take chances. We should listen. We should _all _listen."

"Couldn't have said any better," Buck chimed in. "We all got a lot to think about."

Blue walked toward the doorway. He glanced out past the barn and toward the twin crosses in the desert just beyond….

…toward where Mother Annalee and Moon Fire lay under the cold dirt. Both the victims of Apache arrows in midst of raids….

_Consequence _smacked him in the head on that note.

"I never thought… I…." Blue looked at the others.

"That is what I say, Blue. _Escucha me por favor_," Mercedes requested.

"Just be careful." Penny put her head on his arm.

"Just use your head, Blue Boy. Do that," Blue added. Then he turned back toward the barn. "I'm going to have a talk with our guests. Maybe get some dinner in the meantime?" He walked off in that direction.

It seemed that they all had something to think about….


	11. Return from Search

Chapter 10 [_Rancho Montoya—_Three Hours Later]

_Dusk _streaked the sky in pinks and darkest purples. _Sol _settled into his western rest. _Luna _rose to her initial place above the eastern mountains. A slight coolness rustled the trees.

Manolito walked about the fenced-in courtyard. He couldn't face his father. His presence drove Victoria to _Worry's _constant service. Miguel prayed in the chapel.

And him? He paced like a caged animal still.

_Do you rub it in to make appreciate the situation? _He glared to the sky. _Is this meant to teach me the value of these things? Are you trying to make me want Mercedes more? That is not possible! _He sighed.

_Memoria _echoed his words to her back to him once again. _"When I am with you, suddenly I want all this."_

_It is a season of change. _He nodded to himself. _Priorities _shifted toward _Stability's _preferences.

Hoofbeats suddenly echoed off the stoned path outside. They came closer.

_They are back? _A barrage of clashing emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He hustled toward the opening gate.

John and Sam led the riders into the courtyard. _Fatigue_ weighed on their shoulders. _Dirt _streaked their faces. Behind them, the Chaparral's other ranch hands and the _Vaqueros _came to a stop as well.

"Thank you, Rafael, for your help. Can you let the others know?" John expressed.

"_Si. _I will do so, _Señor_." Rafael bowed his head ever so slightly. Then he led his comrades toward the stables.

"I'm definitely looking forward to some grub and shut eye, Boss. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and…" Sam started. Seeing Manolito watching there stopped his answer in mid-sentence.

"Long day? Is there news?" Manolito queried. _Anxiety, Impatience _and _Concern _all juxtaposed in his tone. "Did you find a sign?"

John nodded. "Yes. We found a trail and an old camp. I'll tell you more at dinner. But we have a solid lead." He looked over the other man. "You're walking around? That's great!"

Manolito shrugged. His eyes rolled. "The doctor says I can. My father, however, thinks I should stay in my chamber under guard. I cannot ride. Miguel tries to be a comfort."

"Miguel?" John's eyebrow quirked. "So he's here?"

"He arrived at mid-day. He talked with Victoria, Papa and me. Then, in typical fashion, he locked himself in the chapel. He prays," Manolito recounted; a frown spreading across his face.

"Didn't you say he was a priest? If so, that's not unusual." John handed the horse's reins to one of the servants. "Let's see what Victoria's doing." He led his brother-in-law into the _hacienda. _

"John!" Victoria rushed down the hall. She just about tackled him in an embrace.

John swept her up in his arms. His mouth pressed onto hers. _Amor _flowed between them renewing and refreshing their hearts and souls after the long day apart. When they came up for air, he asked, "Everything all right today? Manolito said Miguel's here."

"Yes." She grinned. "We talked at length. Meantime, we all wait and hope for the best. You will meet him at dinner." She rolled her eyes at Manolito. "Miguel didn't spend the whole time praying, Manolito. He talked to you at length. Did he not? He approves of your feelings toward his sister. Take the blessings you get, _mi Hermano_." Like the sky before _Storm's _advance, her eyes flickered _Scolding's _sparks before _Serenity _imposed its will once more.

Manolito bowed his head. _"Si, si." _He groaned. "Papa's right. Her parents are going to be a handful."

"Well you did all you could. That should count for something!" John declared. "You didn't invite Sanchez to practically live on this land. Besides we're here too."

"Well put, my Husband. Since dinner is not far off, perhaps you should clean up? We can speak more then. Mano, if you will excuse us?" she offered.

"I'm not giving up, Manolito." John set his jaw. His eyes met the other man's squarely. "We will deal with Sanchez. Mercedes will be all right. You'll see. Hang in there. See you in a few minutes." He took her hand and led her up the grand staircase.

Manolito watched them ascend those stairs. His heart ached. _That is what we should have. _He walked up the hall briskly. He passed by his father's office without a word or otherwise.

"Mano?"

Manolito turned to find Miguel standing there. _Surprise _flickered in the other's eyes. "You are still in your robes? I would have assumed you'd change for dinner?"

Miguel shrugged. "I am but a simple priest now. I appreciate your father's hospitality. Perhaps I will have another home one day." Miguel ran his hand across the polished oak rail to his right.

"Your parents will get over the burr in their egos, _Amigo. Don Ricardo _has never been that hard," Manolito disagreed.

Miguel frowned. _Shame's _tears welled up in his eyes. "He wants the dutiful son as much as your father does. Look at us. _¡Los Rebeldes! _We defy convention in our own ways. You carouse every bar and saloon between Tucson and Mexico City. I do our penance. And Mercedes? She tires of being the chess piece in the marriage game. Truly God test us all through the fire. One day, we will all be at peace."

Manolito tried to figure out the other man's meaning. "Miguel, you have your church and congregation in Monterrey. That is an accomplishment!"

"_Gracias_. Any service is achievement enough. Still, the bishop would not offer me a church there. I assist _Padre Filipo_. I learn. I do what I can," Miguel revealed.

"Perhaps there would be something in Arizona? The High Chaparral has influence. We have need of good priests there. Besides, when Mercedes and I settle, she will want you close by. I might be convinced to go along with that." Manolito offered adding the jab at the end.

"Might be?" Miguel coughed.

"Just don't get on me about…certain things. _¿Entiendes me?_" Manolito requested.

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Ah, Mano. You never change! Mercie might have something to say about that though. She loves you. However, you might need to curb _some _of your adventures."

Before Manolito could respond, Pepe bowed to them. "_Señores_, dinner will be served in a few minutes. Please follow me."

"The Lion summons us," Manolito noted. "Perhaps you can be like Daniel in that den?"

Miguel looked briefly to the sky. "Lord, give me strength." Then, he returned his gaze to his friend. "God will see to our needs. That is what I need." He crossed himself and then followed Pepe.

_You hear him? _Manolito looked to the ceiling. Then he hustled after the others.


	12. Dinner

Chapter 11 [Dinner Chamber—Ten Minutes Later]

Sebastian entered the grand chamber in a mixed mood. On the one hand, Rafael reported to him on the positive signs. Besides, he'd enjoyed the brief conversation with Miguel before the latter retired to speak with Manolito and then pray by himself. _No wonder Ricardo feels the way he does. Miguel's more of a choir boy than a true noble. That one and Manolito are a pair. Opposite sides of the same coin but a pair nonetheless! _He straightened his jacket and approached the table.

Around it, John, Victoria, Manolito and Miguel all stood.

"Please sit, _mi Familia. Por favor." _Sebastian took his seat and motioned for the others to do the same. "Despite our current situation, there are positives to be had today. No?" He raised his glass. "To positive harbingers."

The others raised their glasses in toast.

"And with God's help, may we have Mercedes with us soon enough," Miguel added.

"_Gracias, Amigo." _Manolito touched glasses with Miguel as well. _Support _and _Hope _brought a smile to his face.

"Now that is something to raise an appetite! _Gracias, Miguel._" Sebastian cut a piece of the roast pork and tasted it. "Now _this _is a celebration!" He chewed on that.

"John, can you tell everyone what you told me upstairs?" she requested.

"And that is? I would welcome good news, _Señor Cannon_," Miguel encouraged.

"First of all, I'd appreciate it if you called me John. We are family here." John told the priest.

"_Gracias._ Certainly, being called back here is blessing enough in itself. And I thank you for the happiness you have brought to Victoria, John. I have not seen such light in her eyes in many years. _Gracias, Amigo,_" Miguel expressed.

"It works both ways," she accepted. Her eyes sparkled into her husband's. "You do not expect it. It is a miracle."

"I couldn't have put it better," John agreed. For every sparkle in her eye, there was one burning with equal fervor. For her smile, his matched hers.

"Indeed so," Sebastian concurred. "And I pray we have another reason to celebrate soon. Now, John, I believe Victoria asked you something?"

"Ah." John somehow kept a straight face at his father-in-law's breaking _Amor's _interlude. "We rode a lot farther than we thought we would. We picked up on a trail about ten miles from here. We followed it to Snake Canyon. There, the trail headed northeast."

"Northeast?" Manolito narrowed his eyes. "John, there's nothing between that spot and the border! Are you sure?"

"The area's practically covered in hoofprints. A herd was driven through there not long ago. I believe those _Comancheros _headed north and crossed the border again," John deduced.

Sebastian pondered that observation. "Sanchez will not stay here with the _Dons _unifying to hunt him down on this side of the border and you pressing him from Tucson. _Don Ricardo _will not stand still for this abduction." He sighed and glanced at Manolito.

"Nor should he, Papa." Manolito took a long draught of wine. "As I told Sanchez, the one with the gun gives the orders. He overstepped himself. Trust me. Sanchez had better hope I do not find him first. I am resolved in that way."

"_Manolo, por favor." _She shook her head. "Blood and more blood do little."

"_Honor _says different, _Mia Hija." _Sebastian considered his son once again. _Change _had taken a dark turn. _Purpose _had ripped control from _Chaos. _"I expect as much. So do the other _Dons_. I only ask that you pursue this course with care, Manolito, when you are ready to ride that is."

"And the string attached. Why am I not surprised?" Manolito supposed; _Sarcasm _practically dripped from his voice.

"In the meantime, we can hope this is all resolved. Papa, please! We are here to support each other not provoke these feelings," she implored. "All of this talk of vengeance! We should be talking of justice and healing! You find this Sanchez and his men. You put him in jail. Then, we can support Mercedes and her family. Mano, we can be with you too. That is what is important! Not some vendetta!"

John patted her hand. "Well put. We will do that." He turned to Manolito. "If you think I'm going to let you chase after them by yourself, Manolito, you've got another thought coming." His eyes pierced deeply into his brother-in-law's. "Buck and Blue won't hear of that. Neither will I. What we all said to Blue before his duel with Keough still applies."

"Very much so, John." She nodded curtly. "I am glad. Manolito can count on us in many ways. I do not want this to end in tragedy."

"I know that indeed, my Sister. _Gracias, _John. I know I can count on you both. I just hope _Don Ricardo _can do the same." Manolito recalled the message he sent with Lopez. _Worry _and _Dread _chilled his own thoughts.

"We can pray he does," Miguel noted. _Somber _overtones mixed with _Doubt _toward his father's outlook clouded _Hope's _light in that regard.

And so went the rest of that meal…..


	13. Mano Joins the Search

Chapter 12 [Dawn—_Rancho Montoya_]

_Sol _streaked fiery wisps across _Sonora's _skyline. The birds chirped their tunes outside the compound's walls. The air already warmed toward the coming noontime heat.

_Purpose _had already stirred those within the _hacienda. _While some still did their morning chores and tended affairs about the _rancho. _In addition to the sizzling sausages and eggs, fresh fruit and hot coffee for the table, water filled canteens and provisions packed saddle bags.

Such as plans were laid in….

Victoria grimaced while coming down the grand staircase. She wore her white blouse to match her jacket and skirt. Her hat fit primly over her pinned up raven-dark bun. She carried her parasol close at hand.

Trappings and all that….

_Best to leave this and return to the Chaparral. The games… _Her eyes wandered up the stairs toward Manolito's chamber. _He wants to accompany us so badly. Papa will not hear of it even if the doctor says he can. _She shook her head while heading out toward the courtyard.

"Victoria?"

She turned to see Miguel walking toward her. "Miguel, you come as well?"

"No. You return to your role _en el Norte. _I will pray here and await my parents' arrival. Do not think me a coward," he replied. He frowned feeling divided loyalties of his own.

"I would never think of you that way! Neither would Mercedes! I understand. Besides, you can assure Mano," she assured him.

"Assure me of what, my Sister?" Miguel descended the stairs slowly. He adjusted his shirt's cuffs under his brown jacket. Despite the bandage still wrapped around his head, he seemed his normal self. "We are ready to ride?"

"_Si, Manolo._" She walked toward him. She squeezed his hands in hers.

Manolito rolled his eyes. "Victoria, please! Don't…"

"Don't what?" She took a step back. "You think I would talk you out of coming with us? Both John and I want you with us. Papa plays his games even now. He wants you here. You will eventually need to speak with _Don Ricardo _and _Donna Lupe._ _Es mas importante que la busquemos juntos._ You've stood with John and me. Now we stand by you."

"Get Mercedes back. Then we will speak with my parents as a family," Miguel advised.

Manolito nodded. "We will. When your father agrees, then we will be brothers."

"_Miguel, somos hermanos ahora._" Manolito extended his hand.

"_Gracias, Mano. Si._" Miguel shook his hand. "We will make our stand."

"All of us," she chimed in. She set her jaw.

"I would never argue with you, Victoria," Miguel noted.

"When she's determined, best not to." Manolito shrugged and offered a sideways glance toward her.

"You'd best not." She narrowed her eyes. Then, she wheeled about and marched out the door.

"Shall we?" Manolito led his friend out toward the waiting riders. He descended the front stairs and walked calmly toward the stables. There, he found Sam putting the saddle on Makadoo. "Hey, Sam!"

"Hey! About time you got yourself out of that bed, Mano. Me and the boys were wondering if you were getting soft up there," Sam teased.

Manolito smirked. "You are very funny. My father has tried to keep me shut up in that room. No longer. The reins, _por favor?_"

Sam grinned. He dropped the reins into Mano's waiting hand. "Good to have you back."

"_Gracias, Sam." _Mano patted Makadoo's flank. "Hey! Time to ride, eh?"

Makadoo snorted at him.

"Ay, ay, ay…everyone is a critic." Manolito climbed into the saddle. He rode out of the stable toward the others.

"What are you doing? Manolito, you get down right now! You cannot ride yet!" Sebastian protested.

"I believe the doctor said otherwise, Papa," Victoria disagreed. She nodded to Manolito. Then she moved to John's side. "Manolito is Mercedes' _fiancé_. He should be looking with us for her." She looked to John.

John shrugged. "We need Manolito's tracking skills. Besides, he is a grown man. You can't just lock him up like a child. If he wants to go, he can come with us."

"Very well." Sebastian shook his head at his children. "I do not wish to be at your funerals. I fear, Manolito, this will be yours. Your concussion…."

"I ride to make sure Mercedes is all right. Victoria said it. It is my duty, Papa. I will do as much. _Adios._" Manolito tipped his hat. "John, when you are ready, I will be with Sam, Rafael and the others." He directed Makadoo toward the others.

"Just make sure he does not hurt himself!" Sebastian insisted.

John shook his head. "_Don Sebastian, _we don't have the time. It's Mano's decision. We have a problem to deal with. And we will deal with it." He extended his hand.

Sebastian shook it albeit with a cross look for them all. He pointed at Rafael. _Fire _blazed in his eyes. He motioned toward Manolito.

Rafael nodded. _Anxiety _unsteadied him for a few heartbeats.

Manolito rolled his eyes but said nothing else.

John turned to Victoria. "This will be over soon. Remember that."

"I know, John. I want to be with you," she noted. "You know that."

John nodded. "It isn't just to protect you, Victoria. Buck and Blue are waiting at Chaparral. I know Blur and you can keep things going." He smiled at her. "I don't trust my ranch to just anyone." He kissed her quickly. "Sam and your father's _vaqueros _will get you back to Chaparral. I'll be back before you know it with that stolen herd."

"I know. Be safe." Victoria looked deeply into his eyes. "_Por favor._"

"I will." John nodded. Then he climbed onto his own horse. He watched her get into the wagon. "Sam?"

"We'll see if Buck could find that ammo, Boss." Sam turned to her. "Ready, Mrs. Cannon?"

"Ready." She looked to her father and then Miguel one last time. Then she nodded. _"Vamanos."_

"You heard her, Boys!" John bellowed. "MOVE OUT!" He rode out of the courtyard and toward the road beyond.

Behind him, Makadoo kept close pace.

The wagon rolled away toward the north as well.

Sebastian watched them leave. _Consternation _and _Frustration _burned him to say the least. "Does anyone listen? I am surrounded by rebels!" He glared at Miguel before storming into the _hacienda. _

Miguel looked toward the sky. He muttered a silent prayer. Then, he crossed himself. _Vaya con Dios, mis Amigos. _


	14. Observations

Chapter 13 [High Chaparral]

[Manolito's Room]

Mercedes stirred under the covers. She'd tossed and turned during the previous night. _Stiffness _still pulled at her shoulder. _Nightmare _harassed her taunting her with images of Manolito falling from Makadoo's saddle. Her breath caught in her throat.

"_MANOLO!" _She sat her hard in the bed. Her eyes surveyed the entire chamber. Short ragged breaths huffed from her mouth. Sweat beaded on her forehead despite the morning's coolness. Her mind needed a few heartbeats. "This is High Chaparral." She grunted out of bed and to her feet. She pulled the borrowed dark robe over her nightdress and cinched the tie. She assessed the room's relatively spartan furnishings. "It is really as he said." She slowly touched the dresser drawers. She took note of the frame and coverings on the bed she'd slept on. The floorboards, although smoothly sanded, lagged behind those in a _hacienda_.

Not that she looked down on any of those things, mind you. _Adjustment_, however, would need its time. That and the fact she would've never expected to see a _Don's _son living in such surroundings and _willingly _at that.

Manolito Montoya had more layers than she could've guessed….

_Muy interesante. _She crept out the door and into the hallway. She noticed three other doors. _Curiosity _urged her to explore further. _Propriety _and _Common Sense_, however, moved her from doing so especially in the dark. She walked softly toward the stairs. Looking down onto the first floor's living area, she saw Buck, Blue and Penny talking by the table. _Coffee's _aroma beckoned her down to join them. "_Buenos Dias, Amigos." _She took the stairs slowly and one at a time.

"Hey! Take it easy there, Mercedes!" Blue jumped up out of his chair. He met her halfway up the staircase. "I can give you a hand."

"_Gracias _but I wish to try myself," Mercedes declined. She forced _Insecurity _and _Jitters _down under the surface. She made the last few stairs. "As I showed yesterday, I am better."

"You may be better but you ain't pushing that arm. Got that?" Buck disagreed. Seeing Mercedes blush and avert her eyes, he continued, "Just don't want you getting further hurt."

"I know. It heals well," Mercedes assured them. "Perhaps there is more of that coffee _por favor_?"

"You bet! Breakfast will be ready in a bit!" Penny agreed. She brought a platter of sliced ham and then a bowl of potatoes from the kitchen. "I'm not as polished as Mrs. Cannon but she does have a great kitchen."

"You're doing great, Penny," Blue complimented. He speared a couple of slices. "This'll take care of my belly this morning."

"It'd better, Blue Boy. You and Joe are comin' with me to Tucson. We're turning Sanchez and his friend over to the Sheriff. That is _after _he tells us where those cattle are." Buck spooned up a portion of hash browns and put it in his mouth. "Mmm! Blue's right. This is real good!"

"Thanks, Mr. Cannon! I keep trying," Penny brought the coffee pot out. "Meantime I have some coffee too." She filled everyone's cups. "Hope you like it too, Mercedes."

"_Me gusta el café con mi desayuno. Gracias!" _Mercedes perked up with the first sip from her cup. "Buck, perhaps I can stay upstairs if you bring Sanchez and the other man inside? I have had enough of them."

"Don't see why not. We pulled the bullet out of Sanchez. He's ready for a wagon ride. So's his friend. Reno and Pedro will be around keeping an eye on things. If you need help, just holler. Got it?" Buck clarified. "You okay, Mercedes?"

"Just seeing where Manolito and Victoria live. It is different than the _Rancho Montoya,_" Mercedes assessed.

"Yeah it is. Takes all kinds to make a world, I'd say. We all had to grow together over the years. But we did it," Buck declared.

"It ain't bad, Mercedes. After my Ma died, Pa went and talked to _Don Sebastian_. Then, he married Victoria and she came here to live. It took everyone a little time to adjust to each other. We did it as Uncle Buck said. You and Manolito can do it too," Blue assured her.

"I know we can. Manolito said one day's work at a _rancho _such as this one leads to the next day's and so on," Mercedes recalled.

"Yes it does. We like things simpler. I know Manolito's happy here. I guess it's what you want. Right?" Buck supposed.

Mercedes nodded. "I want love, Buck. I want to be with a man for that not because of some duty-driven marriage. I rejected their proposed marriages. I do not look down on you or this _rancho_. I care for each of you. I would like to see more. I need to think more. Manolito and I need to talk. _Gracias por su bienvenida._"

"_De nada,_" Blue expressed. "Victoria and you should talk too. She'd give you some great advice."

"Sure enough!" Buck chimed in. "Hey. We like you. That's what matters."

Mercedes nodded. _If Victoria can make a home of this rancho then I can too. I have to see what Mano and I can do. _She bit into some ham.

There was a great deal to think about…..


	15. Taking Comancheros to Tucson

Chapter 14

[Storeroom—Half an Hour Later]

Sanchez grimaced. _Pain _seared through the roughly treated wound. He'd endured the Chaparral men's removal of the bullet He bit hard into a piece of wood as the red-hot poker seared his skin and cleansed any potential infection. _Sleep _came and went like a ghost throughout the night. He knew eventually his captors would either turn him over to American law or to Old Montoya. He understood well that he needed to play for time. The longer he held out, the longer perhaps his men would have to recruit others to come and free him.

_Hope _seemed in small quantities.

He'd reached so high. Everything seemed to be coming together. Now, he crawled on his belly like a wounded dog. _Humiliation _burned at him.

"_Jefe?"_

He turned toward his companion. As with him, the other man had one wrist tied with a thickly knotted rope across the room. "_Si, Carlos. _Are you all right?"

"My head aches. I wish I had the knife in my boot. The _Gringos _searched me too well,' Carlos griped.

Sanchez looked about at the storeroom. He saw plenty of canned goods and bottles just out of reach. "They want us dead, Carlos. Montoya wants us to pay. ¡_Puerco! _He is as bad as his American _familia! _Bah!"

At that moment, the lock rattled and unlocked. The door swung open.

Pedro, Joe and Reno walked in. Each trained a rifle on the prisoners. Their eyes locked in on the two men.

"Good morning! See your eyes are open there, Mr. Sanchez." Buck walked into the room. "Hope you're ready for a ride. We're goin' to Tucson! Keep 'em covered, Boys." He took out Carlos' knife. In an ironic twist, he cut the ropes on their wrists. Then, he stepped back and drew his pistol. "Outside." He motioned with his pistol.

"You know me? Ah!" Sanchez laughed. "You see, Carlos? We are respected!"

"Hated by victims, you mean. You heard _Señor Buck. ¡Andale!_" Pedro frowned. _Disdain _looked down at the thieves.

"You're as _Gringo _as they are!" Sanchez spat on Pedro's boots.

"He's got a job and works honestly. More than you can say," Joe insisted. He put his rifle barrel in Sanchez's back. "You heard them. Move."

Sanchez rolled his eyes. Still he did as he was told. He and Carlos marched across the yard toward the waiting wagon. He noted Blue and Penny both pointing their pistols at their heads. "It is a party. Cannon, where is your brother and his wife, eh? You throw _fiesta _without them? You can't take us! You don't know where the horses and cattle are!"

"Oh yeah. Just a barrel of laughs." Buck frowned. "They're looking for the livestock. And we kind of have an idea where the herd is. Your buddy there talks in his sleep."

Carlos' face paled.

"¡_Mis hombres…!" _Sanchez started to protest.

"Which ones? The ones buried at your old camp? The ones we had to gun down? Or your _amigo _here?" Buck supposed. "It's just you two. Get in."

Sanchez stiffened. Still, the safeties clicking off around him loosened his legs. He dragged his feet. He climbed into the wagon.

"Reno, Pedro, you follow us! Joe, you're keeping an eye on 'em in the back. Blue Boy?" Buck instructed.

"Yeah, Uncle Buck?" Blue asked.

"Keep an eye on things around here. If your Pa or anyone else shows up, tell 'em we're dropping them off in Tucson. Then we're going back to Trail's End to get them cows. Got it?" Buck continued.

"Got it. Just you keep from that game you left hanging," Blue jabbed.

Buck shook his head. "Somehow, Blue Boy, I think you busted that game up too good for that." He rolled his eyes. "Just make sure our guest is okay. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Blue saluted with a smirk.

"Try to keep your head on straight too." Buck climbed up on the wagon seat. "Move out, Boys!" He started the horses.

Behind them, Pedro and Reno followed both escorting and guarding the wagon and its prisoners.

"It's over," Penny assumed. She grinned at him.

He shrugged. "Pa'll want that stock, Penny. Hopefully Manolito's healing up in Sonora. We'll help Mercedes to do the same here." He smirked for her benefit. "But yeah. It's getting better." He kissed her on the cheek. "Like having you around."

Penny blushed. _Amor _warmed her heart. She rested her forehead against his arm. "Just don't let this end."

"I don't want it to either, you know." His eyes sparkled at her. They headed back for the house.

Mercedes leaned against the door. "They are gone?" _Relief _lightened her mood.

"Yup. You've got nothing to worry about now," he presumed. "Maybe we can get some coffee? The chores'll wait til then."

"Maybe I might make you do them first?" Penny teased him.

"You could try." He raised a playful eyebrow at her. He grinned at her.

Penny giggled and took his hand. Together they walked into the house. "Join us, Mercedes?"

Watching _High Spirits _nudge them toward the house, Mercedes had to smile. Perhaps this all seemed rustic but she did like being around them. "I will be right there." Her eyes glanced toward the south and _Rancho Montoya_. Her heart sent out _Desperation's _entreaty.

Now if only her _Manolo _was all right….


	16. Ambush at Horsehead

Chapter 15 [An Hour Before Sunset—Horsehead Ravine]

Enrique considered the clouds streaking the sky. His eyes watched the herd with care. _Boredom _nagged at him. He picked up his rifle and sized up a target on the far ridge with it. He sighed.

"Long day, _Amigo_," Diego complained. "Wish that Sanchez had taken us with him."

"Someone has to watch them. Big money from someone. We'll get some of that," Enrique supposed.

"If Sanchez gives us part," Diego disagreed.

Enrique coughed. "Again with the doubts? He will treat us well. Have faith!" He turned back toward their camp. "I'll make the beans. Just watch."

"_Gracias. _I am hungry," Diego expressed.

Enrique nodded. He disregarded his companion's attitude at least for the present. Other things needed doing.

Diego resumed his vigil. Once more, his eyes scanned the ravine's rocky walls. _Nerves _kept him on edge. His finger sat on the rifle's trigger. Even if Sanchez rode quickly to Tucson and back, he knew it would a few more days at least.

The vigil continued….

[A Half Mile Away]

Unbeknownst to Diego, _Foresight _told the truth.

Francisco lay strewn across the rocks. His blank eyes stared skyward. His rifle fell from his hand onto the ground.

Rafael holstered his pistol. His eyes narrowed. He shook his head.

"He fired on us. You had no choice, _Amigo_," Manolito assured him. He closed the dead _Comanchero's _eyes with his fingers. "He could have given us something." He glanced down into the ravine. He stiffened; his mind imagining his beloved's suffering down there.

"The _Señorita _is close by. Until we see, we have to believe!" Rafael reminded him.

Manolito nodded. "Night will make it hard to see."

"We don't want to rush down there either," John reminded him. He moved the rifle away from the dead man's body. "This trail's the only way in or out of there. I've already sent the other _vaqueros _down there."

Manolito nodded. He knew Sanchez could hurt Mercedes further. Still, if he and the others did nothing, the _Comancheros _would escape with the stolen herd and her both. "You are right. It is time to end this. No?" _Determination _prodded him back toward Makadoo. "I want Sanchez."

"Mano…." John started to disagree.

"John, he will take Mercedes with him! He will not escape again!" Manolito jumped up into the saddle. He urged his horse down the trail and into the ravine.

"Of all the….!" John groused. "Come on!" He rushed to get back to his own horse. Within a few heartbeats' time, he was riding hot on Mano's tail and Rafael right behind him in turn. He pushed the pace.

Still, Manolito rode faster and faster down that dirt road. Within a few minutes, he'd reached the herd. His eye looked over the area.

Lots of livestock. Off to the right, the horses grazed. Still no _Comancheros…_no Mercedes….

He frowned. _Where are you? _He skirted the horses. He rode into the trees. There he tied Makadoo. "Stay. I will be back." He crept under the trees' cover.

Diego looked left and right. _Instinct _told him to keep an eye on his surroundings. Still, he only watched the water, animals and ravine walls.

Manolito set his pistol. "Put it down. Slowly." He stepped out of the trees with the weapon aimed at the other man.

Diego put the rifle on the ground.

"Now step away _por favor_," Manolito instructed.

Diego turned to face him. "Montoya?" He spat on the ground. "You should be dead!"

"And you might be if you speak like that. That was most uncalled for." Manolito supposed. "Do not test me."

"Or what? Sanchez is not here. The woman…_Ella está muerta._"

"You're lying." Manolito frowned. _Outrage _burned like a short fuse. _Vengeance _wanted _Satisfaction_. He held the gun to Diego's head slowly and in deliberate motions.

"MANO! STOP!"

Manolito rolled his eyes. He didn't even turn to face his brother-in-law. "John, I will make him tell us the truth!"

"His friend already did." John approached Manolito slowly. _Caution _would prove a valued tactic in that regard. "I'm sorry, Manolito."

"Sorry…._¿Que dices? _No! She is not dead! She can't be!" Manolito denied.

"_Es verdad," _Diego frowned. "That _bruja _ruined everything! Sanchez wanted her! He did not think! The horses got loose and blew up our supplies! She burned to death. Three of our _amigos _were trampled to death!"

Manolito shuddered. He bowed his head.

"I got him." John stepped up with his own pistol drawn. "Go and have some beans. Meal will do you good."

"Eat?" Manolito sniffed. _Mourning _shattered his heart like a rock striking a glass window. He bowed his head. "Not…hungry." He shuddered. A stray tear streaked his cheek. He stood up slowly. "Mercedes did not deserve that."

"Nobody deserves that death." John released a heavy breath. He motioned with his gun toward the campsite. "All right. Move. I won't ask you a second time."

"_Amigo, _do not test us," Manolito advised. _Fire _and _Iron _weighed on his tone. "It is not wise." He drew his pistol. "I would do as Big John says. _Vamanos._"

Diego marched off with his hands up toward the former campsite.

Manolito shook his head. He couldn't feel anything. His mind struggled to comprehend the _Comancheros' _news. After everything, they'd come up short. He'd have to explain to _Don Ricardo. Si. _They had the stolen animals. Still, he couldn't have his love.

Sometimes that _Life's _one string could make everything else meaningless….


	17. Victoria's Welcome

Chapter 16 [Just Outside of the High Chaparral Compound]

Victoria glanced up at _Sunset's _initial colors overhead. _Admiration _for the burnished-orange clouds filled her. The colors from God's skilled brush intrigued her. Streaks of crimson, orange and purple became more pronounced. _Relief _also filled her over that as well. Besides the journey's length, _Concern _dominated her thoughts. She worried about Buck and Blue. She hoped for good news.

_Distraction _would be welcome apart from _Tragedy's _handiwork….

She bowed her head. Her heart ached. _Lament _chilled her over Manolito's physical and emotional duress. Despite the whole ordeal being (at least in part), her father's fault, she wondered how he'd deal with _Don Ricardo and Donna Lupe _over their daughter's disappearance. And poor Mercedes…_Trauma _might leave her broken or worse…

She rubbed her forehead. She wanted to throw her hands up in the air. She wanted to scream. Anything frankly to deal with the moment. Still, as the wife of John Cannon and the daughter of _Don Sebastian_, she could not do so. _Dignity _demanded _Restraint_. _What can we do? John cannot cover all of Arizona, New Mexico and Sonora. He will have enough to do with keeping Manolito from being rash. _She frowned.

"You all right, Mrs. Cannon?" Sam had observed her brooding for most of the trip. Still _Respect _dictated that he'd leave her to her thoughts. For the most part, he remained alert. His eyes watched the trail and the expanses around their group. He spoke with the _vaqueros _about the road ahead.

"Yes…yes…" She sighed deeply. "I am sorry, Sam. I have much to consider."

He nodded. "Yeah I can imagine." He handed her the canteen. "Would you like some? It's been a while since you asked for this."

"_Gracias." _She put the canteen's opening to her mouth. The cool liquid broke _Thirst's _arid vice on her throat. She handed it back to him. "That is good."

"It is, Ma 'am." Sam put the canteen back under the seat. "We don't have much longer. I'd say a few more minutes." He pointed toward the sign in the distance. "There it is!"

The Chaparral's compound brought a smile to her face. Her eyes twinkled. _Pleasure _came from her visits to her father's _rancho_. Still, this was home. This was the home she and John built and maintained. _Love _reaped its daily harvest in their feelings for one another.

Now if the others could find such things.

Sam sped the horses up. As with her, he wanted a hot meal, to check with Buck and Blue about the supplies and maybe his bunk too. "I'll have you there as quick as I can. This sun's been brutal."

Off in the distance, several gunshots echoed through the desert air.

"They know we are coming," she realized.

He nodded. He kept the wagon on its path under the big wooden sign and into the fenced in yard. Then he pulled up on the reins. "Good to be back." He climbed down. Then he helped her down as well.

Pedro waved from his roof top sentry post. A big toothy grin dominated his face.

Blue and Penny rushed out of the house. He smiled. "Hey, Victoria! Trip go all right?"

"_Si._" She considered the woman beside him. "We have a guest?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. We have two of them. This here's Penny Fox. She's the one who helped us in Trail's End." Blue turned to Penny. "Penny, this is Victoria. She's Pa's wife."

"Gosh! Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Cannon!" _Insecurity _blossomed in crimson hues across her cheeks. "Hope you don't mind but we cleaned the house. We just wanted to stay busy," Penny explained.

"I'm sure it looks very nice, Penny. Welcome to High Chaparral. Blue, that was very nice to help out." Victoria nodded to him. _Appreciation _warmed her heart. _Initiative _provided a good first impression on the visitor's behalf.

"I did a little bit but…well I kept watch out here and did chores." Blue rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced toward Penny. "Penny had everything under control. She did have some help too."

Victoria's eyes sparkled at them. She remembered John telling her about the trip to Trail's End. She knew he'd edited out certain details about the hands' rambunctiousness and misadventures. Still, she recalled how John's eyes had a certain warmth when he spoke of Penny to her. "Your father will appreciate that, Blue. _Gracias. _I shall have to see this for myself," she assured him. "Sam, can you unhitch the horses and unload everything?"

"Right away, Mrs. Cannon." Sam whistled to Pedro. "Give me a hand!"

"_¡Si! _Pedro rushed toward the ladder.

"We do have another guest too, Victoria." Blue motioned toward the house. "Mercedes is resting in there."

Victoria dropped her jaw. "Mercedes? Mercedes Vega de la Granada? _¿Ella está aqui? ¿Es verdad?"_

Penny winced. "Sorry, Mrs. Cannon. I don't…umm…speak Spanish. What was that?"

"She…asked if what you said was true." Mercedes emerged from the house. She wore one of Victoria's pink tops to replace her bloodied one to go with her own dark skirt. Her eyes twinkled for her old childhood friend. _"Hola, Victoria._"

"Mercedes! Oh! We were so worried!" Victoria rushed to embrace her friend. "We thought you were lost to us!"

"I escaped. Then I rode into a town. Lucinda, my horse, reached a stable. Penny and Blue helped me. Buck remembered me from your father's _rancho_." Mercedes trembled. "I have to ask. _Manolo_, how is he? I cannot stop worrying."

Victoria nodded. "Manolito recovers. He rested at Papa's _hacienda_. Now he searches for the missing cattle and you with my husband. He could not stop thinking of you, Mercedes. Miguel is with Papa now."

"Miguel? But the people in Monterrey need him!" Mercedes protested. She shook her head.

"Papa sent for him. He will be glad you recover. So will Manolito." Victoria hugged her tighter. _"Felicidades, mi Hermana." _

A tear streaked Mercedes' cheek. "_Gracias, Victoria. _Buck was so helpful. I wish to meet your husband. Everyone says a great deal about him."

"And you will." Victoria rubbed Mercedes' arm. "And I suppose Penny is here for the same reason, Blue?"

"Huh?" He looked at his stepmother. _Confusion _widened his eyes and sent his mind spinning.

Penny coughed. "I wanted to be here, Mrs. Cannon. It was really lonely after everyone left Trail's End." She shrugged. "Blue's like the best friend I've ever had. His Pa, Uncle Buck and Mr. Montoya really treated me great. My Pa's dead. The barber shop didn't need me." She squeezed his hand and looked at him. "When he rode back into town, I wasn't letting him ride away again." Her eyes twinkled into his.

Blue squeezed Penny's hand. "And I thought we could find something for her. Maybe here?"

Victoria nodded. _Warmth _shone in her eyes. She recognized the look in Blue's and Penny's eyes. "It seems we have many reasons to celebrate! Welcome, Penny. When Mr. Cannon returns, we shall speak then." She looked around. "Where is Buck?"

"He took Sanchez and the last _Comanchero _to Tucson. A bunch of them tried to ambush us on the way back here," he informed Victoria.

Mercedes shuddered. "I am grateful. I hope to repay their kindness."

Victoria exhaled. _Relief _lightened her heart. "I am glad you make Manolito happy. Perhaps now he will settle down?"

"I pray so. I just think of him in every sunset. I hear his voice on the wind. I long to see him come through the door." Mercedes bit her lip. "Is this how it is to love?"

"_Si. _I worry about John. I cannot wait for him to return. You feel the same for Manolito. We are parts of this _familia, _Mercedes." Victoria extended her hand toward Penny. "All of us."

"Gosh! I just hope I can do my part. I'll do my best, Mrs. Cannon. Just wait until you see what we did. I made some ham and beans. Maybe you'd like some supper?" Penny offered.

Victoria nodded. The smile on her face broadened. "_Gracias, Penny. _I am hungry from the trip. That will be fine." She walked into the house. Her eyes took in the swept floor, cleaned counters and the set table. "Yes. I do believe that will be fine. Let us taste your feast."

"You won't regret it," he insisted. He smirked toward Penny.

Mercedes sat down slowly. Perhaps the wound pulled at her side. Maybe Perlita's words still stung at her. Still she contented herself. She could've languished as Sanchez's whore. Gangrene or the bullet itself could've killed her. She could've watched as the _banditos _killed Manolito in front of her. Now she ate a feast with friends…no…_familia_… These people who welcomed her into their home and lives. These people who cared for her _Manolo_ and now her.

_Fortune _indeed favored her….


	18. Manolito Finds Out

**[Author's Note—Happy Passover and Easter, Everyone!]**

Chapter 17 [Tucson—Town Jail]

Miles to the east, John, Manolito and Rafael stopped their horses in front of the town jail. The trio flanked their two prisoners in triangular fashion. After leaving Horsehead Canyon, the drive toward Chaparral had proven almost too easy.

Manolito frowned. With each passing mile, _Chill _slowed his heart a bit more. _Mourning _lagged at his mind. He remained numb. He dismounted quickly and without the typical glance toward the saloon or his usual haunts along the boardwalk. Frankly, he didn't care. Instead, _Duty _would demand its little service before leaving him in peace for a while.

"_Señor Cannon_, Manolito?" Pedro peered out of the jail. "You are here as well?"

"Pedro?" John eyed him curiously. "Why aren't you back at High Chaparral?"

"I ride with _Señor Buck. _We bring two _Comancheros _here. Glad to see you good, Manolito," Pedro explained.

Manolito managed a smile for his friend's concern. "_Si. Gracias, Pedro. _We have friends for those _banditos._" He drew his pistols and turned toward the two _Comancheros _in their midst. "_Seáores, abajo." _He motioned toward the boardwalk.

"Do it." John pointed his own pistol at Diego and Enrique.

The two _Comancheros _slowly climbed down from their horses. _Indignation _tensed at their former victim holding the guns on them. "One day, _Puerco, _you will pay. Sanchez will avenge us!"

"Let him try, _Amigo_. _Vamanos._" Manolito marched them into the jail. "We have two more, Buck."

Buck turned from where he and the Sheriff talked. "Manolito! This is great! We heard you got shot bad."

Manolito shrugged. "_Si. _I got shot. I fell off of Makadoo. My father tried to keep me prisoner at the _rancho. _I had to know. John let me ride with him and the others. We found these _banditos _at Horsehead Canyon."

"What are you doing here, Buck?" John shook his head at his brother.

"Long story, Brother John. Blue Boy and I went to Trail's End like you said…." Buck started.

"Buck, you can tell them more later." The sheriff got up from his desk. "These two can go with their friends over there. You check their weapons?"

"Right here, Sheriff." John slid the two gun belts off of his shoulder and onto the desk. He set two pistols beside them. "I trust you can take care of these two?"

The sheriff motioned toward the cells. "They'll be good until their trip to Yuma."

Manolito nodded. He wanted to deal with Sanchez himself. "_Muy bien. _I have had enough." He slumped onto the desk. He trembled.

"Hey, Mano…." Buck started.

"Buck, give him his space," John told him. "He's lost his _fiancée._"

"Lost?" Buck sighed. He took his hat off and rubbed his forehead. "Of all the….! Mano, she ain't lost." He rolled his eyes.

"Buck! I am not in the mood!" Manolito snapped. _Rage _and _Impatience _blazed in his eyes.

"Just let me explain…" Buck tried to start again.

"Buck, really. No." John interrupted again.

Buck ground his teeth. "You two better listen up! It's damn important!" He smacked his hand on the desk. "Mano, Mercedes is alive. She's back at Chaparral right now. I talked with her this morning."

Manolito stared at him. His eyes went wide. "You're serious?"

"Never straighter. She found Blue Boy and Penny in Trail's End. He got me out of the saloon. We let her rest. Then Penny got a wagon from the livery. We drove back here. Mercedes was on a mattress all the way back," Buck explained.

John rubbed his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Finally. We get some good news."

Manolito looked toward the ceiling. He exhaled deeply. _Gracias, Señor. _He smiled. "She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE!" He grinned and pumped his fists. _Celebration _washed away _Mourning's _burden from his heart.

"Yeah. She sure is. She's worried sick about you too," Buck added. He smirked.

Manolito rolled his eyes. "Buck, do not start…."

John chuckled. "Oh I'm not going to say a word. I'm sure Victoria would tell you a few things though."

Manolito rolled his eyes imagining his sister's haranguing and lecturing on that score. Still, his heart pulled him back toward the Chaparral. "I know she will. _Gracias. _I appreciate the reminders."

"That's what we do," Buck wise cracked. He hustled over to the cell door. "Hey, Sanchez! Look what we got. Your buddies want to see you!"

Sanchez turned over on the far bunk. He grimaced. "_¡Ay! ¡Idiotas! _ Can you do anything right?" He sprang to his feet.

"We turned the tables on you. You ambush me. We do the same." Manolito glared into Sanchez's eyes. "It is finished. Let it go, Sanchez."

"I will get out. Just wait, Manolito! I will have my revenge!" Sanchez vowed through the bars. He watched as the sheriff shoved Enrique and Diego into the other cell and locked the door.

"No. It is finished. You will spend the term in Yuma if you are lucky, Sanchez. You are a horse thief, a murderer and abducted my _fiancée_. You will hang." Manolito countered. His fingers twitched in the air above the pistol's handle. "Are we done?"

"Oh, I think we are. Sheriff?" John supposed.

"We're set. If we need you for the trial, we'll let you know. Manolito, think your lady would testify?" the sheriff agreed.

"I will ask. _Gracias. _If you will excuse me?" Manolito agreed.

"Yeah, Romeo, let's get moving. John, you got the herd?" Buck added.

"The _vaqueros _herd them toward the High Chaparral, _Amigo_," Rafael noted.

"We are needed elsewhere. _Adios, _Sheriff." Manolito fixed his hat atop his head. Then he hustled out of the jail toward the waiting Makadoo.

"I think, Brother John, he's trying to tell us something," Buck observed.

"Oh I know he is. One day, you'll get it. I definitely do," John retorted/jabbed his younger brother. "Sheriff, thank you." With that, he led Buck from the jail. He got up on his horse.

"And, Mano? Next time you owe me a round. Not just one beer…a whole round!" Buck informed him.

Mano shook his head. He glanced at John.

"What are you looking at me for? This is between you two." John tried to keep a straight face. He rode off with Rafael and Pedro toward the waiting herd.

"For protecting my Mercedes, you deserve it. Just don't rub it in," Manolito relented.

"Who me?" Buck coughed.

"I do not speak of Bart, _Amigo. _Very well. We will share a round," Manolito conceded that as well.

Better save some for Blue Boy too. He and Penny helped her into the livery," Buck informed him.

Manolito nodded. He grinned at the thought of their nephew. "I am not surprised. Very well. We will include Blue as well. And it will not be sarsaparilla. I may just stick to a couple of drinks though." He glanced toward the saloon and frowned. For a split second, he could hear Anita de Santiago's challenge, _"Your father may be the Lion of Sonora. You are the rooster. Things will be done my way!" _"There are changes coming, I fear."

Buck suppressed the urge to tell him about Perlita. "Yeah. You're with Mercedes now. Come on." He started to ride off on Rebel.

Manolito sighed. _Changes. I feel it. I did not want it before. Now I do. _He urged Makadoo after the others.

_Life_, it seemed, was calling him forward….


	19. Reunion

Chapter 18 [Sunset]

Mercedes sat on the porch's rocking chair. Her eyes scanned the horizon. _Impatience _nagged at her. _Anxiety _jabbed at her nerves. She'd wanted to help in the house or perhaps even take a ride on Lucinda.

Victoria had other ideas. She changed her friend's dressing and bandage. Then, she ordered Mercedes to stay right there. She brought the occasional cup of tea outside. Still, she wouldn't take any chances with the other's shoulder. She lectured and cajoled Mercedes to stay put.

_I see what Manolo was talking about. _Mercedes frowned. She knew _Love _and _Caring _prompted Victoria's lectures. _Their mother's death affected them. Victoria truly became La Donna de Rancho Montoya. Manolito rebelled against everything. Could that be why he toils as a vaquero here? _She shook her head.

"It is very scenic. No?"

Mercedes sipped on the now cold tea. "_Si. _I love the vistas. From here, the sky meets the mountains. It seems to go on forever!" She smiled. "Mano showed me the view from a ledge on your father's land. What a view!"

"Papa has many such places on his land. Perhaps Manolito will show them all to you?" Victoria supposed. "May I join you?" She set an empty glass on the end table by the rocking chair.

"Of course! You've been going all day. I wish you'd let me help Penny and you," Mercedes accepted. She motioned toward the other chair. "Please."

Victoria sat down in the other chair. "I want everything to be in order when John returns." She laughed.

"Did I say something?" Mercedes squinted at her hostess. "I missed the joke."

"No. Penny wanted me to sit down. I have been telling you to do that. Now, she tells me the same thing." Victoria rolled her eyes.

Mercedes nodded. "She is a hard worker, Victoria. She meant no offense. She just wants to fit in." She pointed toward the roof. "Blue and she really care about each other."

Victoria nodded. "They do. When they came back from that town, he spent a few days by himself. He was so sad. John told me about Penny. Still, I get the feeling that was not the entire story." She rubbed her chin. "Would you like more tea or a glass of water?"

"I am fine," Mercedes declined. "Victoria, do we really need to know everything? I know there is a great deal about Manolito's past. Papa and your father have told me a great deal. I still love him knowing that. Even after we're married, I would not ask him to stop going into the saloons or sharing drinks with your _vaqueros _or ours. I just ask him not to have affairs or _liaisons _with those women."

"I pray he will. I have seen changes in him, Mercedes. You inspire that. Papa said he wishes to speak with him and you. John and I are here for you," Victoria assured him.

"I am only concerned about one such woman." Mercedes exhaled a deep breath. _Anger _burned inside of herself. "That one thinks she owns Manolito. She insulted me, Victoria! She thinks I'd trap him in a forced marriage!"

Victoria frowned. "You should not have to deal with that. Manolito owes it to you to deal with this woman."

"Buck said her name is Perlita." Mercedes' expression darkened like the midsummer sky before _Monsoon's _onslaught.

Victoria ground her teeth. "That one! _¡Ay!_" She tapped her fingers on the table's worn surface. _Memoria _reminded her of Perlita's demands on Manolito. _Loss _burned at her over the dresses, the fine French hat and shoes. She could see Perlita prancing about with the stolen goods. She even had to endure Perlita's presence at her Thanksgiving table. "She is little better than a peacock. She prances about trying to get the _caballeros _to look at her. She had a _fiancé. _Still, she was unfaithful to him." She shook her head.

"I do not want to be angry like this! It is shameful, Victoria! May God forgive me!" Mercedes lamented.

"She is infuriating. I have argued with Manolito about her. He will not listen to me. Mercedes, you talk to him. You are to be his wife. She has no place with him." Victoria chased that notion with a large gulp from her water glass.

Before they could go on further, two rifle shots echoed from the roof.

"RIDERS COMING!" Blue yelled down from the roof.

_Activity _stirred around the compound. The remaining hands all rushed out.

The two women jumped to their feet.

"_Quien ahora?" _Mercedes wondered. _Apprehension _stiffened her. _Fear _reduced her breaths to ragged short efforts.

Victoria set her jaw. "We are safe here." She marched out into the open. "Blue! Can you see?"

"Not yet! I…." He watched the riders' approach. "HEY! IT'S PA! BUCK AND MANOLITO ARE WITH THEM!"

"_Manolo! _He's safe!" Mercedes smiled. _Relief _flushed out _Anger's _darkness from her mindset. She smoothed her dress. "I look a mess!"

"Manolito will not care." Victoria assured her. She watched the compound's entrance. With _Anticipation _skipping her own heartbeat, she could well understand Mercedes' mood. She discerned the familiar trio riding across the Sonoran dirt. Within an eye blink, she watched them ride through the entrance and up to the house. "JOHN!" She waved with dramatic flourish.

John pulled up on his reins. His eyes twinkled at her. "Now that's a welcome!" Within seconds, he'd dismounted and swept her up in his arms.

Buck leaned close to Manolito. "Now you believe me?" He tipped his hat to Mercedes. "Ma 'am. Look who I ran into in town."

Manolito rolled his eyes. "Is that all, Buck? She is waiting. You understand?"

"What? Oh yeah. Get down there, Romeo." Buck smirked.

"_Gracias, Amigo_." Manolito groused with equal parts _Impatience _and _Sarcasm. Hope _had sustained him during the ride from Tucson. Still _Doubt _plagued him. His eyes sparkled into hers. He hovered not sure if she was real or _Mirage's _handiwork. "Mercedes?"

"_Si. Manolo, por favor! Te necessito!" _Mercedes trembled. She took a few steps toward him.

Manolito rushed toward her. He embraced her assuring himself in that. His mouth met hers. Much as _Monsoon _revitalized _Sonora_, their shared energy buoyed them both.

John and Victoria stepped back to watch. Their eyes drank in the tender reunion in front of themselves. He took her hand. She leaned against his strong shoulder. _Contentment _lightened their mood.

Penny had come out to see what was going on. She sighed with a big smile. She glanced toward the roof and her cowboy.

"You have no idea how worried I was," Manolito told Mercedes. He touched foreheads with her.

"As worried as I was for you, _Manolo_." She squeezed his hands in hers. "I never stopped thinking of you. I thought of how you would escape. That is how I did it." She shrugged. "I cut the tent and got to Lucinda. She kicked the hitching post."

"She did?" Manolito considered the mental image from her words. "¡_Muy bien!"_

"She blew their camp sky high too," Buck interjected. "I was there the next day. The horses stampeded. Must've set off the gunpowder. Everything burned." _Admiration _came through in his smile and a nod of the head for her effort.

"I did not mean to hurt anyone. I had to get away. I rode to town. Blue and Penny found me," Mercedes clarified.

"That was very impressive." Manolito's lips whispered _Amor's _notes across her cheek yet again. "I am glad you are safe once again. Your brother will be relieved."

"I did not want to disturb his calling. He is at your father's _rancho_?" Mercedes worried.

"He awaits your father. I think Papa called him for support." Manolito frowned. "Miguel stood up to Papa very well. You'd be proud even if he quotes the Bible too much."

"Mano, he is a priest! Of course, he will be doing that!" Mercedes shook her head. "Papa will give Miguel and you grief. I fear he will not approve."

"We will speak with them together, Mercedes." Manolito embraced her once again.

And in that moment, all seemed right with the world…..


	20. Everything in Place?

Conclusion [A Few Hours Later]

[_Rancho Montoya_]

Sebastian sat behind his desk. His practiced eye combed his ledger's most recent reports. A deep frown creased his face. He beheld losses far greater than expected. The assumed couple of cows, as he'd put it to both Manolito and John, actually numbered in the dozens per incident. _How can this be? _He shook his head.

A slender man with a meticulously-trimmed dark beard stood before him. _Emotion _failed to penetrate his eyes or poker-faced expression. "Is there something wrong, _Padron_?"

"Wrong? WRONG?" Sebastian slammed the ledger shut. "¡_Idiota! _We've lost hundreds of cattle to raids! You told me the losses were minimal!" He sucked in a ragged breath. "You were to have surveyed the entire _rancho_! You're responsible for my stock and holdings! How could you miss these oversights, Eduardo? HOW?"

Eduardo frowned. "The _banditos _were clever. They…they moved the cattle a few from each of our herds. I do not know. I will investigate."

Sebastian's eyes blazed. _Rage _leapt from them. "You do that. The cattle will not be found. You find who's been taking them. Report back to me! IMMEDIATELY!"

"_Si, Padron." _Eduardo bowed. Before he could respond, a knocking came from the door.

"_¿Si?" _Sebastian called.

Pepe opened the door. "Excuse me, _Padron. _Rafael has returned. He wishes to speak with you."

"_Gracias, Pepe. _Please show him in." Sebastian nodded. _Necessity _demanded good news of some kind from the High Chaparral or elsewhere. Perhaps this would be such an accounting. "Leave me, Eduardo. You have your task. I have other matters."

"As you wish, _Padron_." Eduardo turned and walked down the hall. He considered the returning _vaquero_. _What news do you have? _He knew Pepe would be watching the door. Accordingly he pressed on toward his own quarters.

Rafael gave the other man little regard. His thoughts focused on the best report for his _Padron. _He marched up to the door. "Pepe, is he in?"

"He will see you." Pepe opened the door. "You may enter."

Rafael nodded to the chief servant. He strode into the chamber. Then, he shut the door behind himself. He bowed. _"Padron."_

Sebastian gulped a big mouthful from his brandy glass. "Please tell me you have good news."

"I do. I have just come from the High Chaparral. _Señorita Vega de la Granada_ is safe there. The other _vaqueros _drive the herd here. Manolito carried himself well. His injuries hardly slowed him down at all," Rafael reported.

Sebastian closed his eyes. _Relief _brought a smile to his face. "And the _Comancheros_?"

"Sanchez and three of his men are in the Tucson jail. They will either go to Yuma or be hanged," Rafael added.

"Hanging's too good for them." Sebastian scowled. "_Gracias. _And the girl? How did she seem?"

"I did not see her, _Padron. _Buck Cannon and the ranch hand, Pedro, told me that she recovers. I could go back," Rafael clarified.

"Perhaps at some other point. I wish for you to rest. You will leave at first light. Meet up with the others driving our herds back. I want them guarded, Rafael. ¿_Entiendes me?_" Sebastian instructed.

"_Si, Padron." _Rafael bowed again.

"You may go. Have Pepe bring _Padre Miguel,_" Sebastian told him.

Rafael left. He stopped to pass along the instructions to Pepe. Then they both headed down the hall.

Sebastian paced about the chamber. His eyes focused on the map behind his desk. He considered Tucson once more. "Everything has been set right in that regard. Excellent, Manolito and Victoria. And you both have brought Mercedes back there. As long as she is safe, let them have their time together. It has been too long. Besides John Cannon helped secure our missing cattle and horses. I suspect you have earned this opportunity." He exhaled. "She is the key to my hopes. May she convince you to take on this life, Manolito." He raised his glass. "To Ricardo's daughter. May she bring Manolito to his senses." He took another sip.

Another knock came from the door.

Pepe stuck his head in again. "_Padron, _the priest as you directed."

Miguel walked in. He smoothed his robes. "_Don Sebastian_, you wish to see me?"

"_Si_, Miguel. I have news. Please sit down," Sebastian offered.

"News? Have you heard about Mercedes?' Miguel stiffened.

"_Si. _She recovers at the High Chaparral. Manolito and the others are with her there. Meantime the missing herd is being brought back here," Sebastian informed him.

"That is great news indeed! I am so glad. At least our parents will have that news. Besides, Manolito proves himself further in Papa's eyes," Miguel supposed.

"Indeed so. I suspect your father may visit. We will deal with his feelings at that point. I pray he can handle your sister's choice," Sebastian declared.

"I hope so as well. _Gracias, Don Sebastian. _I do not wish to keep you. I know you are very busy. You are a most gracious host," Miguel concluded.

"And you are ever the polite guest. I believe dinner should be ready soon. I have had fish prepared. It is very good," Sebastian replied.

"_Gracias." _Miguel nodded to his host. Then, he departed.

_Si. Let us hope all of our hopes are met. _Sebastian took another draught from the glass. He balanced the good with the bad.

_Quandaries _persisted….

[High Chaparral]

Mercedes rocked in the chair. Her eyes surveyed the stars in their ebony backdrop. She felt none of _Nocturne's _chill. Rather, _Amor _warmed her. She admired _Luna_ and her gentle light caressing the landscape.

Off in the distance, _Natura _serenaded her ears. A nightingale warbled its notes. A lonely coyote howled.

She sighed. _Understanding _and _Contentment _brought a smile to her face. "I can understand why you would like it here, _Manolo_. I can see now why you would want to spend one day after another in this land. Perhaps…"

Something soft draped itself across her shoulders.

"Perhaps what?" Manolito whispered into her ear. His lips whispered more of _Amor's _song across her cheek. "I have brought your shawl. I would not see you with a chill."

"That is so sweet, _Manolo. Gracias_." She smiled. Her eyes sparkled into his.

He grinned. "That is my duty. Is it not? It is also my pleasure." He added an exaggerated bow.

She chuckled. "Mano, you never change!"

"I am who I am. Why would I change in that regard at least?" He followed her eyes toward the night sky. "It is beautiful. Is it not? One day, we shall have our own place like this."

"Our own place? Oh, _Manolo_! I dream of that! When the right opportunity comes, we shall consider it. Meantime, I am enjoying working with Victoria and the others. It offers perspective," she told him.

"It will make you a better _Donna _one day, Mercedes. You already excel as the Queen of my Heart." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

She snuggled close to him. Their eyes focused on _Luna _overhead. They only knew each other.

And in such ways, _Amor _does bond those who believe….

THE END (for now)


End file.
